Ocean Waves
by Princess of Gotham
Summary: Piper Granger is 17, and leaving the only home shes ever known to live with her brother and grandfather. Shes excited and nervous. Story taked place after Grev. Eventual (Max X OC)
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: Preparation

Piper looked at her clock 5:04am flashed in bright red. She rolled back over, lost in her own thoughts.

/ _I can't believe this is happening. In less than 10 hours I'll be on a plane headed to see family I haven't seen in 10 years, and live in a place that I've NEVER called home.../_

Her thoughts were beginning to plague her mind. She was so filled with anxiety she decided to go on and get up for the day to prepare for her afternoon flight.

She checked her bags for what felt like the hundredth time. After all, it wasn't like she could turn around and come back to Hawaii if she forgot something. Piper grabbed her tiny backpack, that she lovingly had called her packpack since she was seven years old, threw on her baseball cap, and headed out the door. Checking her phone 6:15 AM shown brightly. She shot a quick text to her best friend and headed to their usual meeting spot.

Piper loved the beach this early in the morning. The quiet of the world and the waves crashing on the beach seemed to compliment each other in the most perfect of ways. Nothing else seemed to calm her like that cool air and peaceful sound.

Piper felt the earth shift beside her. She looked over and smiled at her silver haired bestie. Piper leaned her head on her friends shoulder.

"I'm so scared, Kyra. What if they don't like me? What if I never get used to the time change? What if I die cause of culture shock? Is that something that can happen? I just... I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous wreck right now." Piper lifted up and took a deep breath. Kyra just chuckled. They had been friends ever since Piper moved to the island 15 years ago. Kyra had come to terms that her best friend was leaving. This was all Piper ever talked about growing up. Going home to be near her brother and grandpa. Kyra Suspected Piper was just looking for some form of family stability. Piper's mother... Well, let's just say her mother was a bit sharp of the tounge and was always bringing new men in and out of the house. Piper managed to spend most of her time with Kyra growing up.

"I'm really going to miss you something awful, pipe." Kyra spoke to Piper with warmth and kindness. Piper always loved that about Kyra. "you're going to be fine. They'll love you. The rest of the gang and I will be to visit before you know it, love."

Piper smiled. Her phone vibrated in her packpack. She pulled it out to see a text from her brother.

 **Can't wait to see ya in a few hours, sis. It's been to long**

She turned her phone to Kyra for her to read she smiled "told ya"

Piper stood up, sending out a quick group text to her group of friends.

 **Small town for coffee? 7:30?**

"it's seven now, Piper. It's only going to take us 10 minutes to get there" Kyra said. The beach was close to there favorite coffee spot. Piper had already swung by there on her way to meet Kyra, coffee was a big staple in her life.

"The others need time to get there, ky. Especially Maxie. You know that girl will be late to her own funeral." The two laughed. This was going to be a hard day for everyone. Piper was right. Caffeine would definitely be helpful.

80808080808080808080808080808080808

Thank you if you made it this far! Leave a review and let me know what you think! I know there isn't any of our favorite blades yet but I promise there coming soon!


	2. Chapter Two

Welcome back lovely readers!

On with the show!

808080808080808080808080808

Chapter Two: Departure

Piper was taking in the settings that she wouldn't be seeing again for a long time. She held her mug at her mouth, breathing in the sweetest aroma of coffee. She glanced at the clock. 8:22am. Piper was currently surrounded by her most favorite people in the world, who all except for Maxine, who still hadn't made it, where the best of morning people.

"So Piper, there's a 19 hour time difference from here to Japan. So I imagine you're going to have a bit of jet lag, Once you get there" Kennidi typed away on her laptop. Her light brown hair tied back. She looked over her screen and smiled at Piper.

Just then, Maxine came bursting through the door.

"Guyyyyyys. I just can't today. I don't believe today is actually today." She pulled out a seat next to Piper and sat down. Piper giggled to herself as Maxine ordered a pumpkin spice coffee. Maxine was the definition of "basic" five foot even, blonde hair, blue eyes, small frame and a love for fall and everything pumpkin. Piper than began to wonder if she would ever meet anyone that basic in her new home. Was basic even a thing? America in general always seemed to be a bit more ... _Extra ..._ Than the rest of the world.

"Piper. You gotta call as soon as your to your new house. You gotta give us a video tour and introduce us to your family!" Raelynn was so excited for Piper. SShe knew the heartaches and struggles Piper faced here on the islands and raelynn was happy that Piper was finally going to get the family life she deserved. Raelynn ran her fingers through her short black hair.

"I will raelynn. Are y'all staying with Ky tonight? When I call y'all I'll be a whole day ahead" Piper sipped her third mug of coffee. She needed all the mental help she could get today. Piper's plane was to depart in a few short hours and her stomach tied up in knots the more time ticked closer.

8080808080808080808080808

Alright guys! Chapter Two in the books! We will be seeing our favorite bladers in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of thr characters in this story other than the storyline itself, and Piper Granger. 

And with that, on with the show!

80808080808080808080808

Chapter Three: Departure; arrival

Tyson walked around the dojo. He had been searching for his grandfather for a good 15 minutes. He just guessed that he kept missing him somehow. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal to find him. Tyson was just nervous about seeing his sister in less than 10 hours.

 _/She should be boarding her plane soon.../_

Tyson pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot her a text.

 **Hey sis, safe travels. I'll be at the airport with Gramps to get you. Pretty sure he said something about dinner so bring the hunger.**

He chuckled at himself. After all, he was the funniest person he knew. His phone dinged not too long after he sent his message saying his little sister had responded.

 **Got it. Will do. Can't wait to see y'all!**

Tyson smiled. It had been 10 long years since he had last seen his sister. Tyson was 9 years old and rememberd the summer she spent with him that year. That was the year Tyson introduced her to beyblading. From his understanding her friends back home weren't into it so much. Tyson walked out the front gate of the dojo and bumped into Kenny as he turned the corner.

"Tyson! I was just coming to see you!" Kenny always spoke with a sense of urgency.

"What's up chief?"

"nothing really. Max called and said his dad just got some new parts in at the shop if we wanted to come check it out!" Tyson and Kenny took off towards max's house. New parts were almost as exciting as free food.

Piper woke up. She was still high above the clouds. She looked out the window and smiled. Her goodbye to her friends at the airport was rough. They were the only stability in her life the last 15 years. Her mom didn't even tell her goodbye. She honestly wasn't even sure if her mom was close enough to reality to realize Piper had packed all her stuff and left, and frankly, she didn't really care. She reached under the seat in front of her and grabbed her packpack. She unzipped It and pulled out her blade. She had bought a couple new weights for it before she had left her island. She pulled down her tray and started to work on her blade.

After a couple hours passed the pilot came over the intercom to tell the passangers to buckle their seat belts and prepare for descent. Piper did as she was told and put her cap back on her head. Her bright blue hair hanging down her back, the purple vap complimented her hair well. She was dressed comfortably, after all, almost 8 hours of flight is no joke. She wore a pair of light weight baggy sweats and black baggy crop top. She was sure her grandpa wouldn't mind taking her back to the house before they went to eat breakfast. Er, dinner. Piper kept forgetting that she lost and entire in travel. The plane landed and everyone unbuckled and started to remove their carry on luggage. She threw on her packpack and grabbed her bag from the over head compartment. Her heart started to race. She was finally here. She stepped off the unloading dock and searched for the sign to point her in the direction where she could pick up her checked bags. She followed the crowd down an escalator where people stood waiting to pick up their loved ones. Then she saw him. Her big brother.

"TYYYYYYYYSON!" She screamed as she ran down the escalator, pushing past those just standing there. Tyson looked up and smiled. He was with a group of guys. Piper knew who everyone was. She watched every televised match The Bladebreakers have had. She personally knew Kenny, the last summer she had visited she spent quite a bit of time with him as well. Piper ran full force at her brother, giving him the biggest hug she could muster up. Ten years was way too long to be seperated. She hugged Tyson for what felt like forever when he finally pulled away to introduce his sister to everyone.

"Piper. These are my friends-"

"Max, ray, and kai. I know. They just don't know me." Piper said, interrupting with a chuckled. "When you're world champion bladers it's hard not to know who's who, aloha!"

"She's got a point Tyson" max said with a smile.

"I'm Piper Granger, y'all. Not so famous, low-key blader who was raised in the islands of Hawaii." Piper smiled and shook everyone's hands. "Where's gramps, brah?"

[A/N: in Hawaii they pronounce the w as a V so Piper prounanced her home state as "ha-vi-ee"]

"He stayed back at the dojo, I'm not sure if he decided where we're going for dinner or not"

"I'm starving so he better make up his mind!" Piper responddd rubbing her tanned stomach. "Plus I need to change. I look like a kolohe." Piper noticed the strange looks she was getting. Using her homes slang probably wasn't going to work too well here. She better get used to explaining what she means. "Rascal. I look like a little hoodlum kinda" they all nodded. "Speaking of which, I need to get my bags, bruddahs"

They started walking towards the belt to collect her bags. "I checked six bags, purple luggage with golden sparkly pineapple tags on them" she stated. She saw her first one and pulled it out. She knew exactly what was in each of her bags. Her packpack contained every essential she needed to not lose. Passport, wallet, IDs, her beyblade, launcher, extra parts and cords, her chargers for her phone and nine times out of her ten her phone itself. Her carry on contained her caps and a few outfits she could live off of if her luggage got lost.

The bag she pulled from the belt was her jewelry, excessories, under garments, all the small things.

Ray grabbed a bag off the belt that contained her hair products, Max and Kia both found her bags that contained the rest of her wardrobe. Tyson found her bag of shoes, and any other living essentials she needed. She waited a few minutes. "There's still one more bruddahs, and I swear if it didn't make it that's -"

"Here it is!" Kenny shouted going to grab it.

"Ah Kenny, that's pretty heavy - I wouldn't " kenny fell over pulling the bag off

"What's in this thing Piper!?"

"Parts. Lots of weights for my blade. Different launchers and ripcords. Different color outsides cause my blade should always match my outfit. Basically 75 pounds of anything I could ever need." Piper laughed at herself. Kai went and grabbed the bag for Kenny.

"Let's go home Piper" Tyson said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

808080808080808080808080

Thank you for reading! Leave a review! (:


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, only the story line, and my OC, Piper Granger. 

**Responses to Reviews:**

 **Droplets of blue rain:** Thank you so much for taking the time to review! My story hasn't been up for very long so I was just taking the lack of reviews as a new story that was being updated quite frequently. We will be learning more details about Piper's past as the story continues.

Piper's friends being similar to tysons is something I did on purpose. Partially as a way for readers to keep track of her friends. Lol it'll make more sense in later chapters!

Anyways folks, on with the show!

80808080808080808

Chapter Four: Settlement

Piper ran her hand over the furniture her new room. Smiling, she felt at ease. She opened up her suitcase deciding what to wear to dinner. Ultimately she decided on jean shorts and a T-shirt. She giggled as she threw on her shirt. The shirt was from the beyblading world championship about 5 years back. She wondered how long until someone noticed that her favorite blading team was on her shirt. Red cap, red running shoes and she was good to go. Piper looked around her room one last time before pulling gym out her phone to FaceTime her friends.

As soon as the phone was answered, a chorus of hellos and wazzits was heard. Suddenly since she landed a pang of sadness and longing for these girls who had became her Ohana, her family, hit.

"Hey guys! I landed safe and we just got back to house not long ago. About to head to dinner"

"Show us your room Piper!" She heard Maxine say. Piper smiled and turned her camera around.

"it's not very exciting yet. Just a bed with a clock and a dresser and. Some things" Piper said, "Wanna meet the bruddahs?" Another chorus of yeahs and excitement echoed through her phone. Piper smiled. Longing to hug them all one more time. Piper strolled in the kitchen where everyone was and turned her camera back to selfie mode.

"This is my Tutu Kane. Tyson refers to him as Gramps." Piper spoke as she showed her grandpa the phone "that's awesome little dudette!" He responded with such glee in his voice. It really warmed Piper's heart.

"These are my sister's from back home. Maxine, Raelynn, Kyra, and Kennedy" all the girls waved at her grandpa. They could tell how happy she was to finally be with him.

"This is Tyson, my kaikua'ana" Tyson waved. Piper went around and introduced everyone.

"And finally this is Max, he's from the mainland" max looked at her kinda funny "new York" Piper finished.

"Eh, but we're headed out to get dinner. Have a cup of coffee for me! Aloha!"

The girls said their goodbyes and they disconnected. Piper's background flashed, to a picture taken from graduation a few months back. The girls all in their golden caps and gowns, Piper was piggy back on Kyra, Rae leaning in to kiss Kyra's cheek, Maxine jumping off the the side, and Kennedy standing and smiling in between the other girls.

"Let's go get some grind... Food" Piper stated throwing her phone into her packpack. The boys all spoke in agreement and off to the restraunt they went.

After returning home from a delicious dinner everyone crashed on the living room. Tyson, max, and ray were playing a video game. Kai sat across the way, and Piper and Kenny both sat on the couch. Piper got lost in her thoughts about the people who were going to be her new Ohana. After all, they were Tyson's family. Meaning they would eventually be hers too.

Piper's phone dinged

 **Piper, e kala mai ia'u. Can I come over?**

Piper scrunched up her face in a look of confusion. Didn't he know she left? What's he going to do hop on a plane and come visit for a few minutes? Piper rolled her eyes and responded

 **Sure**

Piper huffed a bit and locked her phone.

"Something wrong, Piper?" Kenny asked noticing the look on her face. Piper shook her head.

"Just a guy from back home. We used to date and we ended kinda bad. He wanted to come over."

"Like to your house in Hawaii?" Tyson stated, kinda confused.

"I suppose. I'm not fully sure he knows I've left. I told him he could. I never told him I would be there." Piper said shrugging her shoulders. Merciless revenge was way up her alley. Especially when it came to douchey boys.

"You don't think he's going to be mad when he finds out you're not there?" Ray said while smashing some buttons.

"He probably will be. But, I was kinda mad when he decided to sleep with everything that had a vagina. He will be alright" Piper stated in such a matter of fact tone, it made kai chuckle a bit.

"You shouldn't date such low life's." Tyson responded to her.

"I don't do it on purpose, ty. I just have a bad habit for dating the bad boys." Piper's statement ran coldly off her tounge, thinking about a lot of her past mistakes. "Moke and I dated for two years. He was six years older than me so I figured he was probably more mature than guys my age. I was stupid to ever think he really loved me like that" Piper found an old photo of her and Amoka from when they first started dating when she was 15. He stood behind her, his tanned arm loving wrapped around her shoulders, holding a beer. His black hair gelled back. He towered over Piper's tiny frame.

"I was 15 and he was 21 here. We were on the beach, celebrating his birthday. " Tyson had paused the game and looked over the photo

"That's definitely not the type of guy I ever pictured him being." Tyson responded. He had known of his sister dating Amoka. She always referred to him as 'moke' when they communicated.

"we watched ray and Lee kick yours and daichis ass that night" Piper said with a smile. Tysons face dropped and looked somewhat annoyed. Ray laughed at Piper's statement.

Piper's phone started ringing. "hes face calling you" Tyson stated

"Ignore it"

"Nah. I think I'm going to answer" Tyson said hitting the accept key.

"Who the fuck are you, brah? Where's Piper?" Amoka was obviously intoxicated. Tyson frowned at the phone. "I'm her brother you idiot"

"Wheresheat" his words were slurring together Piper was rather amused with Tyson. "is she not at her house? Darn." Tyson spoke with complete sarcasm. "maybe if you knew how to be faithful she'd talk to you but my guess is you're not sober enough to even remember this, much less who you've slept with in the last 24 hours. Leave Piper alone. Or else." Piper smiled. It had been a long time she had a brother to defend her and 'protect' her. The way tysons words tolled so sharply off his tounge she knew he was serious.

"Everyone say bye to Amoka's stupid ass" Tyson turned the camera around so everyone could wave. He didn't show Piper, she was a little disappointed as she had the perfect 'wave' ready for that douche.

Amoka was yelling something when Tyson hung up on him.

"There pipe. Maybe he'll leave you alone now" Tyson said. Piper smiled why'd she like to believe it. She seriously doubted that would happen.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep guys... It's like 3am in Hawaii. She went to her room and closed her door. Changed into a tank top and shorts and crawled into bed. She sent a text out to her friends.

 **Tomorrow night be crazy for y'all. Don't be surprised if moke comes looking for y'all. Tyson and moke just had a GREAT video chat. Aloha.**

Piper shut off her phone and went to sleep. This was the first time in a long time she fell asleep safely in her bed.

808080808080808

Thanks for reading guys! were finally starting to see a big more into Piper's dark past! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, except for Piper Granger.

On with the show!

808080808080808080808

Chapter Five: Awakening

 _"Piper you IDIOT" A vase came flying at the young girls head. She ducked. Her mom was high again and pissed off Piper ran another one of her junkie boyfriend's off. "get the fuck out you little whore" the words rolled off the women's tounge dripping in venom. Piper turned around, older this time. Her mother's husband stood there "let's talk about your mom" he whispered in her ear. Piper shuddered and turned around to run once more, to his time she was in moke's arms. She cried and looked into his chocolate eyes "oh, Piper" he started "you really thought I'd be faithful to you?" His smile turned evil and he grabbed her arm. "MOKE!" She screamed his grip becoming tighter and tighter around her arm until he threw her into a wall. All her demons, her mother, her mother's husband, amoka and two others started walking towards Piper. Tears streaming from her face she screamed..._

Piper shot straight up in bed. She should have known her demons would follow her across the ocean. She pushed her hair out of her face, she felt the cold sweat dripping down her back. She wiped her tears and then Piper heard a soft knock at her door, when it opened.

Ray peeked in around the door. "I heard you scream, you okay?" His face was gentle and had a look of concern.

"Yeah, brah. I'm good" Piper smiled "just a bad dream. No biggie"

"Okay, then." Ray said. He closed the door behind him and sat on the corner of Piper's bed. Piper scooted back against her head board and pulled her kness up against her chest.

"What're you still doing here?" Piper asked glancing at the clock. 3:02am.

"after the rest of the guys left I stayed and talked with Tyson. First Hiro came back in his life, then he went nuts and tried to take Tyson down. While he's excited to have you back he has... reserves." Ray said looking Piper in the eyes. Piper held his stare, she'd become hard to open up, after her years of struggling with abuse from almost everyone she trusted throughout the years.

"Trust me he doesn't need to worry about me. But, truely, I'm not surprised about Hiro. He up and left me in Hawaii after promising he wouldn't go anywhere without me... I understand his reservations" Piper broke her gaze with ray and watched the ceiling fan turn. "I hear hes with dad now, doing archeology somewhere. Hiro was never one to stay in one place for too long." Ray could hear the sadness in Piper's voice. She looked at ray again, "mahalo, ray. I'm going to try to go back to sleep" while ray didn't know what mahalo meant he took that as a sign to leave.

"Anytime Piper" he shut the door behind him. his we warmth and caring spirit reminded her of her own Rae back home. As she laid there she thought about the listening ear Raelynn had given her throughout the years. Every fight with her mom, every chilling event with her step father, hiro abandoning her, mokes infidelity. Everything. She then started thinking about the similarities in her friends and tysons. She chuckled a bit to herself. Grangers obviously just have great tastes in friends.

Piper began to wonder if that meant Kai had some warm, gooey inside that he reserved specifically for Tyson like Kyra did for Piper. Kyra had her fair share of struggles. Kyra always cam off very stern and rough. Like the kind of girl who might deck you if you look at her funny. Kyra and Piper had both moved to the island around the same time. Piper's mother moved her there with her after and her father's divorce. Kyra was adopted by her parents from the mainland and they moved to Hawaii when her father got a job working on an awapuhi farm.

The two, being new girls in class, ended up clinging to each other, as a result they also managed to add each new girl into their group of friends. Until they ended up with the group they have now, Nani la kā. They all shared a love for music and created themselves a girl group. They preformed at local festivals and had been sending demos out to different record companies in hope of getting noticed. Piper smiled at the memories of her friends and fell back into a peaceful sleep, this time around.

80808080808080808

Thank y'all for taking your time to read my story! Please leave a review! I'll update again soon! (:


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer:**

As always I don't own beyblade or any of the characters. Just Piper Granger and her awesome self. 

On with the show! 

808080808080808080808

 **Chapter six: **invitations

Piper woke up the next morning and checked her phone. Her friends had sent thumbs up emojis or okays after her warning them about amoka. She tossed her phone on the bed while she got dressed. Short, purple top, cap, and kicks. She smiled at herself as she turned her cap backwards. She grabbed her packpack and headed to the kitchen. Tyson, Ray, and Grandpa were eating rice. There was a bowl sat out for her. Piper took her cap off and sat down. She smiled at her company and thanked grandpa for cooking.

"Ain't no problem lil dudette!" She smiled

"All these meals being surrounded by Ohana is nice. I only ever had meals like this when I was with my friends."

"really!?" Tyson asked, a little shocked.

Piper nodded her head. "I think my favorites were always at kyras house. She's adopted and looks nothing like her parents but they love and adore her so much. Kyra always hated that they would be so loving and affectionate towards her but I was always jealous of it." Piper spoke between bites. Ray nodded his head.

"My family was always the white tigers. We all grew up in the same small village. I totally get what you mean" piper had been waiting for an opportunity to be a little intrusive and ask some questions. Even though she had been trying real hard not to fan girl over tysons team mates it was still a little unreal that she was forming bonds with them herself.

"Okay. So I have a question. Well actually probably a lot of questions but I have one that's bothered me for awhile, I really don't want to come off as some sort of groupie..." ray laughed as piper babbled

"You kinda tossed the groupie thing out the window after dinner last night, piper" ray said laughing, referring to the shirt piper dawned at dinner, of the blade breakers last win.

"So you all DID notice!" Piper said standing up and slamming her hands on the table

"Of course we noticed sis! Our faces where literally on your shirt" Tyson was laughing now too

"I wore it on purpose to get y'all to say something. I just thought you boys were really dense." Grandpa laughed at pipers statement "anyways, ray, I need to know. Are you and Mariah... a thing? Like dating?" That wasn't what ray was expecting for piper to ask. His face turned bright red.

"Yeah ray... are youuuuu?" Tyson asked, ray just turned even redder.

"I knew it!" Piper said she laid back in the chair "you aren't dating. You just like her!"

"Yeah. " Ray admitted quietly

"So why don't you ask her out, you know the whole internet has a thing for you two right?" Piper spoke so honestly on the subject ray just laughed nervously.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly a cheery chirp came in the room

"Hey Maxie!" Tyson acknowledge his buddy who let himself in. Max walked over to the table and pulled a seat out next to Piper

"How was your first night here, Piper?" Max inquired

Piper just smiled, and glanced at ray thenback towards max "it was pretty good. I hear everyone noticed my shirt at dinner and just refused to say anything"

"Haha, yeah! Although it was a pretty good picture of me" max boasted.

Piper pinched his cheek "yeah it was Maxie" Tyson and ray laughed at Piper's actions. She reminded them a lot of Tyson, in her actions and mannerisms.

"Well dogs, im going to head outside and do some training!" Grandpa said excusing himself. Piper's phone started ringing, a face chat From Kennedy

"hey Ken, whazzit?" Piper asked gleefully

"You were right Piper Moke did come looking for us. He kept badgering Ky to tell him why you didn't tell him yourself he left. Kyra made it pretty clear it was none of his business." Kennedy placed her hand under her chin. Her copper hair falling ever so slightly in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just knew he would try to start something after Tyson talked to him last night." Kennedy shrugged. She wasn't much for confrontation.

"I just wanted to let you know. We're about to head down to the beach to watch the tourist try to surf" Piper laughed, their group loved tourist watching.

"Soak up some sun for me! Aloha!"

The girls hung up, Tyson was staring his sister down.

"What kinda idiot did you date?" He asked Piper. She shrugged.

"A cute one"

Max interrupted before anyone could say anything else. "so Mr. Dickenson came by the shop and said he's throwing a gala for all the BBA to make an announcement!" The blonde 19 year old spoke to Tyson and ray with such enthusiasm.

"That'll be fun for you guys!" Piper said

"You can come too, Piper!" Max said. She smiled at the invite.

"are you going to ask Hilary, is it? To be your date brother?" Piper asked Tyson now he was the one beet red.

"I... Uh..." Was all Tyson could muster up. He had texted his sister about Hilary and how he liked her. Piper smiled.

"You're doing it. And ray you should really ask Mariah. I bet she'll say yes!"

"Man, Tyson. She's about as bossy as hilary" Kai stated from the doorway. Piper whipped her head around. She didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment. So she didn't respond to him.

"You really think she'll say yes?" Ray asked Piper. She gave him.a funny look.

"Are you serious? Look at you! You have gorgeous eyes, and hot biceps. Plus let's be honest, you've known each other since you were kids and she hasn't friend zoned you. You're good, brah" Piper spoke so confidently

"If you're going to hit on my friends you're not allowed to go to this gala, Piper." Tyson said frowning at pipers descriptions of ray.

Piper laughed. "soooo does that mean just like the guys on your team, or like no one in the BBA. Cause I can't agree to the second one" she said giving Tyson a look and collecting the bowls from the table.

"What do you mean you can't agree to the second one!?" Tyson said, getting a little up in arms.

"Well, big brother, if you MUST know there's plenty of dudes in BBA I'd like to... Get to know... If you know what i mean." Tysons jaw dropped at her comment.

"LIKE WHO!?" Tyson shouted, every one kind of gave Tyson a crazy look

"Johnny McGregor for one. He's freaking hot" Piper said nonchalantly running some water over the bowls.

"Johnny!? He'd treat you like total shit, Piper!" Tyson was pretty upset with his little sister. How could she say things like that. She's only 17! "That's it your not going!" Tyson shouted. Piper gave him a look, as if to say 'you're not the boss of me'

"Oh, but Ty, sweet Maxie here already invited me" Piper said wrapping her arms around max's neck. Tyson got mad and max froze up. Piper let go an grabbed her hat and walked out the door. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she couldn't deal with Tyson acting crazy like that. She immediately called Kyra. Piper caught her up on the fight she had just had with tyson. She found her way to a river, and sat on the shoreline. This was about as close as to the ocean she could get right now.

"Soooo... He's trying to be protective of his little sister that he knows has a bad track record of picking guys for herself." Kyra said in a matter of fact tone her look of don't argue with me shown on her face.

"I mean I guess, but ky, this is my chance to get away from that town. I'm never going to get to do that of Tyson expects me to stay locked up in my room the whole time" Kyra started smiling. Piper was confused until she heard someone behind her.

"Can we talk?"

"Bye piper" kyra hung up.

"Talk away, Max" piper said, turning her cap, bill forward.

"Look, I don't really know much about you or why you just had to pull whatever stunt you did back there, but it's not cool to put me in the middle of yours and tysons fights." Max was looking directly at piper as she stared On towards the river. Max continued "Tyson and I, we've been friends for a long time. And for whatever reason he decided to keep Hiro from us. Fine. Then he tells us about you. I'm starting to wonder how many more random siblings he's going to have pop up." Piper kinda chuckled.

"It's just the three of us. There's no more random siblings going to pop out of the wood works. Just hiro, Tyson, and myself."

"Well that's good. I'm not sure I could handle a fourth granger. I do good to handle Tyson" max and piper laughed

"Look, I'm not saying Tyson is right. I think you should be allowed to date whoever you want. I just think he wants to protect you from getting hurt anymore. And... he's doing that the only way he knows how. That's what big brothers are for, you know?" Piper chuckled inwardly to herself. Tyson and Hiros brothering styles were as different as night and day. She shook her head

"I guess." Piper spoke. She turned her hat back around and caught Max's gaze.

"Now, are you going to come back to the house and make up with Tyson?"

"I'm just saying if I get a chance to jump johnnys bones I'm doing it." Max laughed. He had never met a girl so openly honest about things. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Whatever you gotta do granger"

8080080808080808080808

Thank you all for reading the 6th chapter of Ocean Waves, please review! See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters in this story other than piper and her friends. 

**Responses to Reviewers:**

Guest (the Aristarch?): I'm sorry that you think Piper is a horrible name, I don't really like the screen name you chose either, but it's not my place to tell you it's horrible and to change it (: if you actually continued into the story you would realize she is Tyson(Takao)'s sister. I'm aware Tyson doesn't actually have a sister, that's why she's my OC, and I think by society standards that means I'm allowed to Name her, give her any relations, make her back story, etc. Anything I want. Her plot line is VERY Realistic as her past is essentially my own. Maybe I just made all that up though, who knows _(ツ)/ I know your goal was to get me to not publish anymore of this story, but I'm sorry. I'm going to continue as I please. (; Maybe next time you review someone's "terrible story" you should give it an honest shot. You can't review on the first chapter when there's 5 after it and say it's terrible. Lucky for you, your words don't hurt, friend. I pray there comes a day when you don't feel the need to (try to) tear others down, but lift them up. I also hope if you've responded to anyone elses stories this way that they don't let it bother them. I hope you find happiness in your life, friend. If you need to talk, about whatever dark cloud you can't escape, let me know. (:

Sorry for that rant... Anyways, On with the show! 

80808070707070700707079707070708

 **Chapter 7: ** invited

When max and piper got back to the house, Kenny and who piper assumed was hilary had also joined the group. Tyson stood up as soon as piper and max walked inside.

"Can we talk?" He asked piper. She laughed.

"Yeah, come on" they walked into Tysons room. As soon as piper opened the door she noticed there were clothes strewn everywhere and candy wrappers littered the floor. "What storm hit in here?" Piper asked chuckling to herself.

"Shut up" Tyson said gently shoving her arm. Piper sat cross cross on tysons bed and he plopped down in his computer chair. They both just stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds before piper decided to speak.

"Look Ty. I'm not used to this "protective big brother" thing. When Hiro lived with me and mom he didn't really care what I did. Him and Amoka where best friends. He didn't care that I started dating him. No one has actually ever cared what I've done with my dating life. Cause it's just that MY dating life. And quiet frankly, sorry to burst whatever little bubble you had imagined me to be but I'm definitely not this innocent little girl. My therapist back home said I act out because my daddy issues and that it's a really common thing for girls who've been 'abandoned' by their fathers to do. It's also common for victims of sexual assault, fun fact" Tyson looked at her.

"You see a therapist? Mom... she really wasn't very kind to you, was she?" Tyson voice was soft and he scooted closer to his sister. Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"My theory is mom just lost it when her and dad divorced... she started dating all these good for nothing junkies... she ended finding one that didn't run off as soon as he found out she had a kid, which she always blamed me for, by the way. She's still married to him. I hate his guts though. I couldn't wait to get out of there." Tyson looked Solomnly at his sister.

"I'm sorry, piper."

"It's not your fault Ty. you couldn't of done anything. But... part of the whole reason for me moving out here was so I could find myself. And I'm almost 18! Let me date around, be crazy big brother once I actually bring a dude in. Not when I'm just day dreaming about Scottish red heads" Tyson and piper laughed. He took his sisters cap and ruffled her hair.

"You got a deal, P. Now help me ask Hilary to go to the gala as my date" piper jumped up off tysons bed "is that her out there!?" Tyson nodded "you'll be fine brah. Let's go introduce me and we will talk about it tonight!" Tyson got up and piper grabbed his arm. She was a bit shorter than her newly 20 year old brother. Piper definitely didn't get the tall genes Hiro and Tyson both seemed to have acquired.

When they entered the living room max and ray were sitting on the floor playing a video game Kenny, kai, and Hilary were all watching. "Hilary this is my sister Piper!" Tyson said. Hilary stood up to shake pipers hand and piper wrapped her in a hug

"Aloha, Hilary!" Piper squeezed her, Hilary, taken a back, gave piper a small hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Tysons told me so much about you!" Hilary blushed a bit and then frowned

"I'm sure it was all lies" Hilary huffed and crossed her arms, piper smiled.

"Do you think I would have hugged you if he was saying rude things about you?" Hilary looked at Tyson and blushed a bit.

"I guess not..." Hilary spoke quitely.

"I'm so excited to have a girlfriend here! All of mine are over 4,000miles away and 19 hours behind us!" Piper smiled at the brunette and plopped down on the couch.

"I couldn't imagine being that far away from everything I've ever know..." Hilarys sentence wandered off a bit.

"I wanted to move here so bad when I was younger, I could taste it." Piper looked up at the ceiling

"I paid for this whole.move myself. I literally saved for years to get here. I babysat for a lot of people in my neighborhood and once I was old enough that I could work for a legit check, I was at an arcade. I was there almost everyday after school. I played soccer too, so that kinda pushed back getting here" Piper stated, remembering all the days she spent in that arcade for the last 2 years.

" I didn't know that" Tyson interrupted

"Oh, yeah. I loved soccer. And a lot more people are up to kick a ball around on the island then to beyblade. I was a little out of the ordinary there." Piper smiled at Tyson "Hiro actually used to talk about taking me to New York, to try to get the PPB All-Starz to recruit me. I mean, obviously he never took me. But a girl can wish." Piper pulled out her phone a scrolled through some photos. She found one of her, raelynn, and Kyra after a game. They're all sweaty and exhausted looking but their smiles where big and bright. A tall trophy sat in front of them. "we won state, that day. Best mid-field, forward, and sweeper in the game." Piper spoke proudly as she showed Tyson the photo, he smiled at the picture.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Tyson almost whispered it.

"Eh, brah. Don't worry about it. You were just a kid yourself. Plus your events have always been 10x larger than mine. I'm the one whose sorry" Piper smiled.

Piper caught hilary smiling, Piper then turned her attention to max. "so what's the dress code for this gala, brah? Cause if it's formal I didn't bring my prom dress here" Piper joked, and laughed at herself.

"Gala, what gala!?" Hilary asked. A little upset no one told their manager about this.

"oh yeah!" Max remember Mr. Dickenson had given them a formal invitation. "every attending team has been assigned a color, this color may be accompanied by black. Formal wear is requested" Max read the invitation. "our color is red, guys!"

"Guess I need to go shopping" Piper stated.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about a gala!? This is so exciting!" Hilary cooed. Piper giggled at her and made eye contact with her brother, nodding her head in hilarys direction. Tyson shook his head no. Piper huffed and pulled out her phone

 **Ask her idiot.**

Tyson realized what Piper was doing when his phone buzzed. He responded.

 **Not right now.**

 **Why not????**

 **I want to ask her alone.**

 **Okay, ya baby. I'll get her outside, you follow. I'll leave and come back in.**

Tyson responded with a thumbs up. Piper rolled her eyes. "hilary, wanna take me to the mall so we can scope out some dresses?" Hilarys face lit up

"Shopping!? Yes!!!" Hilary grabbed Piper's wrist and drug her out the door faster than Piper could blink.

"Hey hilary! Hold on!" Tyson shouted, hilary stopped and turned to look at him.

"I gotta grab my packpack anyways, hilary. If I find something I'ma need a way to pay for it" Piper said running past her brother to go back in side

"So... Uh... Hilary. I was wondering... Would you want to be my date? To the gala?" Tyson had his hand on the back of his head.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TYSON!?" Hilary yelled, tyson started waving his hands in a no fashion Infront of him

"Hilary, I'm being serious! It's not a joke!" Hilary had her arms crossed and looked Tyson in the eyes. He looked sincere.

"Sure, Tyson. AS LONG as your serious." Hilary stated

"Awesome! Great! I uh... Great!" Tyson was now stumbling over his words. He didn't really expect her to say yes, and now he didn't know what to say. Hilary rolled her eyes and smiled at him

"You're sisters good for you. Tyson." Hilary said

"What? how do you mean?" Tyson was confused

"It takes you like 5 years to ask me out. Suddenly your sisters here and you ask me no problem." Tyson looked a bit shocked. Did she have a point? Did all it take was someone to push him into asking hilary out?

"Alright Hil, I'm ready!" Piper came running out with her packpack on this time. "we will be back soon Ty!" Piper grabbed hilary this time as the ran out the front gate

80808080808089808

Chapter 7 is in the books! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Until next time, bladers! 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of these characters except for Piper Granger and her friends. 

**Responses To Reviews:**

 **Guest(:):** I am sorry I haven't responded before now! My reviews are showing up kind of wonky on my phone. We never really hear of Tysons mom throughout the series so I kinda turned her into a bad guy, so to speak. Piper's friends are similar to tysons on purpose. I touch on that a little throughout this fic. Thank you for reviewing!

On with the show!!

8080808087080808070

Chapter 8: Battle

Hilary and Piper returned back to the dojo late in the evening. They spent their time shopping and getting to know each other. They both had found a dress for the gala. Piper liked Hilary. She was different from.her friends back home. Hilary was strong and outgoing and loud. Kind of like herself, the more Piper thought about it. Piper took a big sniff of the air as they walked through the front gate

"It smells so good! Are you staying for dinner?" Piper asked hilary. She nodded her head

"Sure! I'd love to!" The girls made their way into the kitchen and Piper removed her hat.

"Hey guys!" Piper said ecstatically. "Hilary and I both found dresses for the gala. I'm going to be the hottest one there" hilary rolled her eyes and laughed. Piper was definitely a Granger all right. Full of herself and cocky. Just like her brother.

"I think you forget I'm going to be there too, sis" Tyson said as he slurped up noodles.

"Oh, I didn't forget." Piper said matter-of-factly as she took her gown to her bedroom, Piper felt restless, like her bey was restless. She'd be in the town KNOWN for beyblade almost a full 48 hours and hadn't launched her blade once. Piper returned to the kitchen and sat down between Kai and max to eat dinner.

"So which of you boys is going to show me how blading is done around here tomorrow?" She asked casually slurping a noodle.

"I'd be happy to face you in a match Piper!" Max said squeezing mustard on his noodles. Piper scrunched up her nose. Mustard? What a strange guy.

"Awesome. I'm so excited. My blade is definitely getting restless" she stated. Tyson looked at her funny

"Do you... Have a bit beast?" He asked inquisitively. Piper nodded her head. "It's not the strongest beast there is but she's good. Don't underestimate me and my blade"

"What is it?" Kenny asked, curious.

"An otter. Drotter is it's name. I joke around and call it dr. Otter sometimes." Piper smiled. She thought she was hilarious.

"An... Otter? How do I end up with a Dragon and you get an otter!?" Tyson asked laughing. Piper scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

"You'll see, Drotter is awesome. Just wait" Piper stood up, "I'm going to bed. Aloha"

Piper laid in bed staring at the ceiling fan twirl. She had that awful dream again. She sighed and looked at drotter on her bedside. She reached over for it. "were gonna be battling a world class blader tomorrow drotter. Who would have ever thought" she ran her thumb over her bit beasts picture. A cute little otter it was. It reminded her of herself. Short and small and too much energy to spare. Piper smiled. "We're gonna have to adjust you just a bit, we will need to able to get atleast one good attack in on draciel if we wanna win" her blade shined. Piper smlied and put her blade on the bedside table. Piper rolled over and went back to sleep.

A loud banging came from her door "Piper! Are you awake!?" It was Hilary. Piper sighed, rolling out of bed she opened her door

"I need coffee" Piper said looking at hilarys perky self. Hilary tilted her head "oh okay. I know a shop around the corner" Piper gave hilary a thumbs up. Piper changed real quick and off they went

As sat at a table together, Piper sipped her coffee taking in her surroundings. The coffee wasn't as good as small town, but it would have to do until she got to know her surroundings.

"So Piper, what do you think of the guys?" Hilary asked taking another sip of her latte. Piper smiled.

"Theyve all been so nice and welcoming. I have a beybattle with Max today and I'm pretty stoked. I'm used to battling people with hyper aggressive attacks, kinda like tysons blading style. So max is going to be a new kind of battle for me and Drotter" Piper said, hilary smiled

"You remind me so much of Tyson. You have that same spirit and energy about beyblading that your brother does. I never really understood it until I went to the last championships with him..." Hilarys sentence wandered off as she got into thought about Tyson. Piper sat her mug down, leaned across the table and gave hilary a sly look.

"You really like him don't you?" Hilary looked at piper as smiled creeped across her face, hilary started to blush. "you doooo!" Piper sang

"Im honestly surprised he asked me to be his date to this gala. I really thought Tyson hated me" Piper laughed at hilarys statement

"far from it, Hil. I actually think he loves you and is just too stubborn to admit it. He's liked you for a long time. He used to tell me about you Everytime we talked" Piper said scrolling back through some of her texts with tyson. She found a particular one that she was looking for and slid it over for hilary to read.

 **No, Piper. It's like Everytime I'm around her I just get stupid. And then I'm mean to her. I don't know. She would never like me like that.**

 **You don't know that, Ty. Why don't you just talk to her?**

Hilary giggled reading the texts, she noticed the dates "this was 5 years ago!?"

Piper shrugged "I keep everything. Incase I need it for evidence some day" she stated as she took her last drink of her coffee. Hilary laughed.

"You are soooo Tysons sister" Piper smiled and linked her arm with hilarys, the giggled and chatted about Tyson as they walked back to the dojo.

When they arrived the boys were in the yard practicing in Tysons beydish.

"Well don't you two look rather chummy" Tyson mocked.

Piper stuck her tounge out at him "you're just mad that it only took me two days to get her to walk arm and arm with me... It's taken you how long?"

"oooooh"

"Burn, Tyson!"

Kenny and max both made comments and they and ray were laughing. Tyson crossed his arms in a huff.

"Just call me 'mrs. Steal yo girl' look out ray, I'm coming for Mariah next" Piper joked and winked at ray. Ray shut up and blushed, making hilary giggle.

"she's funny, Tyson." Hilary spoke as she went to sit down next to the blue haired blader

"yeah. Real funny" Tyson rolled his eyes

"So, _Maxie,_ are you ready for our battle?" Piper taunted, max shot her a smile and stepped up to the dish.

"Whenever you are" Piper grabbed her blade and ready.

"3...2...1.. LET IT RIP"

Drotter and draciel both dropped into the dish. "draciel attack!" Max shouted, as his blade encroached in on Drotter, it dodged at the last second. Piper smiled. Piper let drotter spin in the middle of the dish awaiting and dodging every attack that came her way.

"Piper attack him!" Tyson shouted,

Piper looked at her brother "let me play my way"

Draciel came in once more and Drotter took off as round the dish "Get her draciel!" Max yelled.

Kenny sat on the sidelines recording the match with dizzy.

"no way!" Kenny shouted "her blade weighs next to nothing!" Max looked over at Kenny and lost his concentration

/ _Now's my chance.../_ Piper thought wickedly. Draciel was starting to toddle, losing its spin from having to chase drotter around "get him, Drotter" her bit beast appeared. A small light blue otter. A fifth the size of a typical beast, came in and hit draciels blade just enough to stop it spin. Drotter flew back to Piper as she smiled and stomped her feet "I WON I WON I WON I WON!" Max looked on in amazement. He laughed. "good job, Piper!" He complimented her. She smiled.

"Thanks. Kenny's right. Drotter does weigh next to nothing. Shes as light as shes allowed to be according to BBA Regulations. Since I'm pretty small the heavier my blade is the harder it was for me to get it spinning fast enough. I eventually realized I couldn't attack hyper aggressively in battle like Tyson does. I have to wear my opponents blade down and attack when they're off guard, or off balance. Whichever happens first." Piper smiled at drotters tiny form. She loved her blade more than anything. "My speed and endurance are high, my defense is okay, but I have weak attacks."

"That was awesome, Piper" Tyson said hugging her. She smiled. "I know I am"

8080807080707008

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own beyblade or any of the characters. I do own this storyline, Piper Granger and her friends. 

**Responses to reviews:**

 **Cutetyhil:** Thank you! I'm actually not _new,_ perse to beyblade fanfics. I used to write about Piper (and a bunch of my other OCs, beyblade and others) when the original beyblade series was on, back in the Quizilla days. I lost all of my stories when the site shut down thank you for reviewing!!

On with the show!

8080707070707070708808808

Chapter 9shopping

It had been a couple days since Pipers match with Max. She's played against every member of the Bladebreakers, multiple times at this point. She's lost to them all, and has only managed to beat max and ray one time a piece. Kenny had offered, multiple times, to look at Drotter to fix her up to give her a fighting chance. Piper refused every time. Maybe she was just being paranoid but she didn't really _know_ any of these guys.

Piper sighed as she got ready for the day. Hilary had suggested going shopping with the other girls from the BBA, everyone was in town for the gala tomorrow, so what better time to get to know everyone! Plus, Piper wasn't used to living around all this testosterone. She was relieved for a break.

Piper gazed at herself in her mirror. She turned her cap around backwards and tied her sneakers. Today she dawned black and yellow, and a Batman shirt. She sighed and walked out of her room. She wasn't nervous, really, to meet everyone. She just didn't really didn't like a lot of people, honestly. She knew she needed friends though. While she had the greatest friends back home, she knew she needed friends here. People she could rely on if she needed something.

"Hey, Piper!" Tyson exclaimed, stuffing his face. Piper poured herself a pot of coffee and sat across from him.

"Hilary told me you're going shopping with her and the rest of the girls. That's gonna be fun!" Tyson kinda snickered as he said it. Piper managed a half smile. She was really missing Hawaii something fierce this morning. Maybe small town coffee shop more than anything at this exact moment.

"I'm glad you and Hil get along so well" Piper yawned and nodded her head

"Me too, brah" Tyson and Piper sat in silence for a few minutes when Hilary came running in.

"Are you ready Piper!? Let's go!" Piper stood up from the table, nodded and out the door they went.

On the walk there, Hilary gave Piper the low-down on everyone. Piper didn't think Hilary knew about her obsession with the BBA and how she had probably seen everyone of these girls blade before. It was just easier to let her ramble on.

"Julia is part of F-Dynasty. She has a twin broth- JULIA, MARIAH!!!" Hilary took off running Piper smiled and followed at a walking pace. The girls all exchanged hugs, Piper gave a nice smile walking up to them. Piper wasn't one to freak out over meeting people but she did a little on the inside over Mariah, she would never _tell_ Tyson but Mariah was pretty much her favorite blader to watch on screen. She really enjoyed White Tiger X. Piper's knowledge on

the BBA was pretty extensive. She had her favorites. She always thought, that if she were to ever make it far enough, that she'd end up with the PPB All-Starz, just because of her athletic background.

"Aloha" Piper smiled and extended her hand "I'm Piper, Tysons sister" Mariah and Julia shook her hand and exchanged glances. It was then that Piper realized hilary probably didn't tell them about her.

"It's nice to meet you Piper!" Mariah said, Julia looked Piper up and down.

"Tyson never told us he had a sister" Julia said, a little on the harsh side.

"He didn't tell us he had a brother either, Julia" Mariah reminded her. Julia nodded her head off the to the side in agreement.

"Well he does. Here I am, in the flesh" Piper said.

"Hey guys!!" The girls turned to find Emily and Mathilda running up to them.

"Who's this?" Emily asked. Piper sighed and smiled largely again.

"I'm Piper, Tysons little Sister" she said once more, extending her hand to shake theirs

"Hi Piper! Glad to meet you!" Mathilda said happily. Emily didn't say anything when she shook her hAnd.

The girls all walked into the mall. All of the chit chatting and catching up on lost time.

"Do you even know anything about beyblading?" Emily suddenly comes off. Taken a back Piper gave her a funny look.

"Yeah. Quite a bIt, Emily." Piper said putting rubbing the back of her neck "I've beaten max and ray" she said

"Woah. You beat ray?" Mariah stopped and asked Piper nodded and smiled. Emily didn't really have a response for her.

"This is where Piper and I found our gowns for the gala!" Hilary said dragging the girls into a store.

"This is actually the dress I got" Piper said pulling it out from the rack. Long and chiffon. Sleeveless with a high neck. Backless and ruffled from her butt down with a slit high up the leg.

"who are you trying to sex up?" Julia asked her with a bit of a laugh.

"I got my eyes on Johnny McGregor if you must know" Piper said, a devilish smile appeared across her face. "he's so freaking hot" the girls laughed or nodded in agreement.

"As long as it's not my ray, I don't care who you go after." Piper's ears perked up at Mariah statement. She turned around and smiled. " _You're Ray?_ Huh?"

Mariah blushed, she spoke before she thought. She laughed nervously "well, i..."

"Ray seems to think if he's asks you out, you would tell him no" Piper said nonchalantly looking through dresses. All the girls laughed or made a comment.

"Why would he think that?" Mariah asked Piper. Piper shrugged.

"I don't know. Just relaying the message" Piper pulled out a short rouched navy blue tube dress and turned to Emily "you should try this on! All-Starz are wearing blue, right?" Emily looked at piper. The dress was cute. "Come on, Em. It's a good color for you. Won't wash out your skin." Piper was turning on the charm something serious. Piper needed these girls to like her for her own sanity. Emily reached out and took the dress and headed to the dressing room.

"What do you think about this?" Mariah pulled out a white high-low dress with a black train and shoulder strap.

Piper nodded and Mathilda told her to go try it on.

"Look Jules!" Hillary exclaimed pulling out a green lace dress, it was short and had one long sleeve Piper looked over and told Julia she just had to try it.

Matilda pulled out a peach. Baby doll dress. That was short and poofy, the bodice was fitted. Hilary and Piper waited for the girls to get their dresses on and come show them. Emily stepped out first with a pair of white heels.

"You were right, Piper. I love it" Emily said as she stared at herself in the mirror. Piper smiled. She'd done so much formal dress shopping when she was back home, she could probably do it in her sleep.

Mariah came out next strutting her dress and pair of black stilettos. Piper let out a whistle. "you'll knock ray dead in that, Ri" hilary said Mariah flipped her ponytail back. "I know"

Julia and Mathilda stepped out at the same time. "oh my gosh Julia, that dress looks amazing!" Mathilda exclaimed "you look good too Mathilda" Julia responded. The girls all purchased their dresses and they made their way to a restaurant for lunch.

Piper really felt like she was starting to fit in to this group of people. She felt at ease sitting at this booth between Mariah and hilary. making New friends weren't as terrible as she thought it was going to be. Piper felt, for the most part, she fit almost seamlessly into the group. She smiled Jumping back into the conversation.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do own this storyline, Piper Granger, and other OCs in the story

On with the show!

80807880708008080808

Chapter 10: Gala Day

Piper was super excited for the gala tonight. The arrival of all the teams and Mr. Dickensons big announcement was all going to be televised, so she told her friends back home about it. They were all staying up late to see their friend on the red carpet. Piper was a little nervous. She had her long dark blue hair in rollers to get some volume she left her room in a button up and running shorts to go get herself a cup of coffee. She heard all bladebreaker boys having breakfast in the kitchen. Piper paused before the doorway, overhearing a bit of the conversation down the hall.

"You think this is the best idea, tyson" ray asked

"Of course I do! She has a lot of potential!"

"She's a rookie, Tyson. Even she knows that" Kai spoke. Piper was surprised to hear Kai's voice. He hadn't spoken much at all, other grunts or the occasional scoff. She got a chuckle out of him once. But a full sentence? She was impressed.

"wow, Kai. I didn't know you could talk!" Piper said sarcastically walking into the kitchen

"Of course I can, I'm not a mute"Piper covered her mouth in shock.

"He did it again! Did y'all hear that?" She said pinching Kai's cheek. She smiled and poured her coffee into a big mug. She sat down with the guys, Tyson spat out his cereal.

"What's with the rollers, grandma!?" He asked Piper laughing

"I'm trying out my Halloween costume early. Thought I might go as a crazy cat lady." Piper said "so were y'all talking about me a minute ago?"

The boys all exchanged glances around when Piper's phone started ringing, indicating a video chat. Piper giggled at the name that popped up on her phone "Hil Bill" she answered

"Hey Hil, what's up?" Piper asked her.

"PIPER. I CANT. MY HAIR. UGGHHHH" Piper got wide eyed at the freak out happening on the other side of her phone, ironically enough she had gotten this same phone call twice before in her life. Both from Maxine. Piper smiled.

"I'll be right there Hilary" Piper said hanging up. She took a sip of coffee and stood up. "we will meet you guys back here to leave for the gala right?"

"Right!" Max said giving her a thumbs up. She smiled. Alright well I'm going to grab my make up and shit and we will see you boys in a few hours!" Piper ran back to her room and headed out the door.

Suddenly Piper realized she didn't know where hilary lived. Every time they had hung out had been at Piper's or the mall. She called hilarys phone a few times, to no avail. She sighed and went back inside.

"oooooh, big brotherrrr" Piper sung. She walked back into the kitchen With a big, cheezy grin on her face, Tyson acknowledged her by looking at her "could you escort me to hilarys house? I don't know where she lives and she not answering my calls" Tyson laughed.

"Yeah, okay" Tyson grabbed his hat and off they went.

On the walk to hilarys the siblings were silent for the most part. Piper thought maybe he was embarrassed to be walking around with a crazy cat lady. Tyson thought maybe she just hadn't had enough coffee yet this morning. Piper broke the silence

"Soooo, are you excited for you date with hilary tonight?" Piper smirked at her brother as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"I wouldn't say nervous... I just never thought she'd let me take her on a date. Now our first date is a big fancy gala with a red carpet and cameras? I'm never going to be able to top that" Tyson kicked a rock that was in his way. Piper laughed.

"My first date with Moke was too a local diner for dinner. We had loco Moco - it's like a "fast food" kinda dish. It's a hamburger patty covered in brown gravy serviced over rice with a fried egg on top" Piper giggled at the memory "he managed to spill his coke and my water all over me. He had to take me home so I could change and shower before we went to the movies" Tyson watched Pipers face as she recalled the memory, a small smile appeared on her face.

"I miss having that relationship with someone. Where no matter how much of a clutz they are you'd still go to the ends of the earth for them..."

"Yeah. Then he slept with how many girls? You deserve better" Tyson said. Piper shrugged.

"Honestly, bro. Its not even a relationship I'm looking for. Just a... Friend." Piper said. The last time she went down this road with tyson he blew up.

Tyson looked at her, "This is hilarys house her room is up the stairs, to the right"

"Cool, thanks brah... Hey wai-" before Piper could ask him how many times he'd been in hilarys room, Tyson had already turned around and left. Piper shrugged it off and went inside. She followed tysons directions, and the loud music blaring, it wasn't too hard to find hilary. Piper peeped around the open door and saw Hilary with her face down on her vanity.

"Hil...?" Piper asked walking up to her. Hilary lifted up and Piper could tell what the issue was. "Calm down I got you... Lets go to Your bathroom" hilary nodded through her tears. Hilary looked like she stuck her finger in an electrical outlet. Piper had hilary lean back against her tub as she doused her hair in conditioner and started combing from the ends to the scalp.

"You hot a little excited about putting some volume in your hair, huh?" Piper asked

"Heh, yeah. I just wanted to make tysons jaw hit the floor..." Hilary said quietly. Piper smiled.

"It definitely would have!" Piper joked, giggling. Hilary let out a chuckle.

"I'm serious, Pipe. I just want this date to go perfectly" hilary spoke with wonder in her voice. It made Piper smile.

"while you're trying to impress Tyson, who by the way, is also worried about how he is supposed to top this first date with you, I'm just trying to look bootylicious for all the single guys there tonight" Piper said finishing with hilarys hair

"You mean jooooohny?" Hilary said smirking

"He's pretty much the top of my list. Yeah." Piper said shrugging.

Hilary giggled. "You're so funny, Piper"

"Wash your hair out, shampoo and condition one more time. I'ma find some serum of mine for you to put in your hair before you blow dry, then dry it and I'll fix your hair for you" Piper smiled as she left hilary to her shower.

Piper sat at hilarys vanity doing her makeup. Piper never did the whole "dolled up" thing much. But when she did she killed it. She did a smokey cat eye, with maroon lips. She also put some falsies on her eyelashes and put a little mascara on to blend it all together. Piper took a selfie in the mirror to post to her social media.

#crazycatlady #lookingfierce #BBAGalaNight #CatchmewithTheBladebreakers3

Her hair in rollers was really cracking Piper up. If you checked out the rest of her social media there was mainly posts of her friends, dogs, beyblade, soccer and selfies.

She slowly started taking her hair out from the curlers, she heard hilarys shower turn off and the Blow drier start up. Piper started back combing her hair and pinning it just so. She brushed out all her curls giving her the perfect beachy waves. She smiled in the mirror and blew herself a kiss "damn, I look fierce!" She yelled at hilarys as soon as her hair dryer went off

Hilary walked out of her bathroom. Piper pointed to the vanity chair she had just been in. Hilary sat down "do your makeup while I do your hair and we will have enough time to get back to the house." Piper said back combing hilarys hair. She brushed and pinned it all back on hilarys head leaving the ends that she pinned to look like a flower. Piper grabbed a mirror to show hilary.

"Oh, Piper! It's perfect!" Hilary was so excited. The girls gathered their stuff, put their shoes on and headed back to the dojo.

80808770808080808

Thanks for reading! Leave a review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Piper, this storyline, and any other OC mentioned. 

On with the show! 

80808070707070707070808

Chapter 11: Gala Night

Piper zipped up Hilarys dress. She stepped back and smiled at the young woman who was quickly becoming a close friend She looked stunning in a mermaid style, red lace gown. It was off the shoulder and long sleeved. It looked gorgeous on Hilary and complimented her so well. "My brothers going to have a hard time finding his jaw, to pick it up off the floor" Hilary chuckled a bit. It's not often Tyson finds himself speechless. "you stay here. I'ma go check on Tyson and the boys" Piper picked her dress up off the ground. Without her heels it dragged the floor. She shuffled her way across the dojo to the living room where the boys were patiently waiting for herself and Hilary to get their dresses on. Tyson hadn't seen hilary at all up to this point. Piper made sure to sneak her in when they got back to the dojo.

Piper immediately made her way up to her navy haired brother, ignoring everything in her path. She straightened his tie and pushed his hair out of his eye. "she's gonna love you! Be right back, DONT. MOVE." Piper ran off as fast as she got there shuffling through the house carrying ten pounds of dress in her tiny arms "come on Hil, he's ready!" Piper was so excited. For so many years she heard her brother complain about wanting to date her, and now she got to be part of their first date. Piper pulled out her phone and secretly turned on the camera as the girls shuffled their way into the living room. Piper made sure she was a couple steps ahead of hilary. She wanted to get Tysons first reaction on camera.

As Hilary rounded the corner into the living room, Tysons eyes lit up at the brunette bombshell. His mouth fell open and he speechless. Piper had a small Mental celebration over that small feat. Tyson took a couple steps toward her, he truly didn't have any words for how stunning the girl standing in front of him, actually was. Piper secretly snapped sweet picture after picture for the couple. They would love them one day. Tyson embraced hilary into a hug and at that moment Piper directed her attention to her brothers team. "Why, don't all of you boys look so very dashing" she spoke smiling. She straightened Kenny's bow tie, and fixed max's color on his suit.

"You look gorgeous, Piper" max spoke sweetly, Piper smiled at him.

"Guys if we don't get going we're going to be late!" Kenny spoke. Every packed up and headed to the limo Mr. Dickenson had sent for his world champion team 5 years running.

Once in the limo, Piper pulled her phone out to take a few selfies with the boys. She we as cuddled in between max and Kai. Max took notice right away so she took a couple pics, one of them smiling, and a silly face. "Kai" she simply stated to get his attention. Kai smirked at the camera, max and Piper were all smiles. She then *attempted* to take a couple photos with Kai. She seemed to be annoying him more than anything. She quickly put them in a collage to add to her social media.

#GalaNight #BBAGala @MaxTate @hiwatari_ #selfies #MyDatesAreCuterThanYours #KaiIsASourpuss #NobodysSurprised #HeGetsByOnHisLooks

She posted the photo and put her phone away, joining in On the chit chat of the ride

The limo pulled up to a bunch of paparazzi on a red carpet. Interviewers and cameras where everywhere. "Piper, people are going to yelling every which way who you are. Let me tell them you're my sister once were out of the limo, okay?" Piper nodded her head. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed by all the commotion going on outside. Like what was she even doing here...

"You'll be fine, Piper. Let's go" Max comforted her holding out his elbow to escort her. She sighed and they started down the red carpet. Piper looked ahead to see Tyson stopped with Hilary as Cameras flashed everywhere. "they look so cute together!" Piper yelled at max. He smiled at her. They all squeezed in together, as a team, and paparazzi were going crazy. Tyson motioned for Piper to move towards him. He walked her up to a camera and interview. Her friends back home where probably going crazy. Piper just hoped you couldn't see her sweating on the screen. She plastered a big, cheezy, Granger smile on, as Tyson started talking to the interviewer. The girl was tall and slender. She had a microphone with an E! On it.

"Tyson! You're looking great!"

"hey, thanks! You look lovely yourself!"

"So who's this beautiful young lady you and the Bladebreakers have with you tonight"

"Ah! This is my baby sister, Piper. She just moved back here from Hawaii. That's where she grew up"

The lady doing the interview smiled asked another question and held the microphone to Piper this time. Piper hadn't been listening. She was low-key still freaking out that any of this was happening to begin with. Tyson leaned his head over and responded for her "She does blade. We will have to see though" Tyson finished with a wink as he put his hand on her back and escorted her inside the building.

Piper was amazed at the décor that the event had laid out. Chandeliers, and fabric draped the ceiling. Each table was covered in a white table cloths with black seat covers. With a centerpiece that had a team photo and their team name. The rest of the team was already seated. There were more cameras inside only, they were quite. Tyson pulled out Piper's chair for her, and sat between her and Hilary. Ray was to Piper's left, she turned to him "So Ray, have you talked to Mariah?" He smiled back at the tanned Hawaiian

"Yeah, she promised to save me a dance" ray flashed one of handsome smiles, his K9 tooth showing through as cute, and sharp as ever. Piper patted him on the back.

Slowly other teams started to file in through the door. White tiger X was seated at the round table behind the Bladebreakers. Piper saw Mariah, being escorted in by her brother, the same way Piper had been moments ago. Piper flashed mariah a smile, although she was too busy looking at ray to notice. Her brother, who only dawned a white button up and black slacks, gave Piper a wink though. She quickly turned back around in her chair to face the stage. She was good when she was flirting on purpose. She freaks out when she does it by accident.

The majestics made their way in next. Piper peaked back around. The group of four made their way to their table, all looking as fresh as ever. Their suits were all perfectly tailored to them. Piper winked at the red haired scotsman, only to get a response from the blonde Italian playboy. He winked right back. Piper turned back around in her chair. She must be off her game tonight. She accidentally flirted with two people at this point. She opened her clutch to peak at her phone. Her group chat was blowing up.

 **LOOK AT YOU, BITCH.**

 **#Fab #werkit**

 **You look Stunning!**

 **Good luck, tonight!**

A few pics of Piper showed up as well. One of her from behind looking up at Tyson as she sat down, one of her and Tyson being interviewed, and one of max helping her out of the limo. She smiled. And closed her phone. She was sure she would have a lot to read at the end of this event. A waiter came around the table pouring red wine into the everyone's cups as the last couple teams filed in.

"Ah, she-" Tyson started to say as the waiter started to pour the wine in Piper's cup

"Prefers White, if you have it." Piper interrupted giving her brother a look. Japan doesnt really enforce their underage drinking law and Piper knew that all too well. If she was going to make it through this evening and all her accidental flirting she seemed to be doing. She was going to need some liquid courage.

"Ah, yes ma'am." The waiter said. He returned with a Sweet white wine and Piper was in heaven.

"You drink!?" Tyson asked her. Piper gave him a funny look. "Tyson. I started dating a guy who was 21 when I was 15, of course I drink. In the states 21 is the age, don't think I didn't look into the legal age, that's not inforced, for her. Tyson shrugged as to say fair enough.

"Plus it's wine, Ty. This is a much classier way to drink then a coke a bourbon." He nodded in agreement with his little sister. Mr. Dickenson started walking up the stairs to the podium on the stage, the all too familiar DJ Jazzman started to blast through the speakers.

"BBA, Please stand and welcome... The director and Chairman... Mr. Stanley A. Dickenson!!" Everyone stood and clapped for the jolly old man.

"Thank you, thank you. Now please be seated everyone. First I would like to thank our main 7 teams for joining us this evening. I would also like to thank the Three returning teams, from previous years, that have joined us as well. Saint Shields, Team Psykick, and The Justice 5" a huge light shown over each team Piper was surprised that they would bring back two teams from so many years back, and bring in a team that technically never even belonged to the BBA. Apparently the rest of her friends where shocked as well. "Now as many of you know, I have a BIG announcement for you all. Our world tournament this year will be based on a Battle Royale points system! Each team's players will be fighting to hold their own this year. Every man for himself. Now, each individual competitors points will be added together to get their teams collective score. The championship battle I am holding off as a surprise for now! Good luck Bladers, and enjoy your party!" Mr. Dickenson excused himself from the stage as applause erupted. Piper felt awkward like she didn't belong. After all, she was the only one there who didn't belong there. She chugged her glass of wine.

The waiters brought the main course out. Filet mignon, served with carrots, and mashed potatoes. Piper delicately dug in. It was probably the most delectable meal she had ever been served. Music softly played in the background after Tyson finished his meal, he got up and headed to the Dj booth. Piper wondered what he was doing.

He cleared his throat "Excuse me, friends! It's your world champ 5 years running! How ya doing?" Tyson flashed his big smile and continued. "So as some of ya may know, my sister Piper, has moved home from Hawaii to spend more time with her favorite brother" the spotlight shown on Piper. She was now 100% embarrassed. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. "In announcement of this year's tournament, The rest of the Bladebreakers and I, would like to formally invite you to join the team, Piper." Tyson smiled at his sister. He watched a smile slowly creep across her face as her eyes lit up. "So whadya say, sis?" Piper held her closed fist up in the air, with a pinky and thumb extended, and shook it back and forth. partially as a shout out to her home island, mainly to say "Hell yeah!" As she she jumped up Tyson smiled "let this party start then!" Tyson came running back to the table.

Music started blaring through the speakers and different teams got up to dance. Piper caught notice that the majestics where headed over to her table. Piper straightened up and took a sip of her third glass of wine.

"Hello, Bladebreakers" Enrique started "I was just coming over to ask this beautiful young lady if-"

"If I thought your red headed friend there was cute? Cause I do." Piper interrupted, smiling towards the scotsman. Johnny's lips twisted into a smile, it was always his favorite when Enrique got turned down, but even more so in favore of him. Johnny extended his hand to Piper. She stood up gracefully and smirked at her brother, who looked rather annoyed but let it go. Enrique had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Johnny" he stated simply, Piper smirked. "Piper Granger." Johnny escorted Piper out the dance floor. Piper was enthralled that her plan was even _somewhat_ going according to plan. A fast hip hop song was playing and Piper was no stranger to dancing sexy to these songs. Piper had a fake ID to get her into clubs back home. She really did everything to stay away from home. Piper turned around and started grinding against Johnny. He placed his hands on her hips and swayed behind her to the beat of the music. Piper started singing along To the song playing as she danced with the sexy scotsman. After about 10 minutes Dj Jazzman came over the speakers "alright competitors! Mr. Dickenson would like all the siblings and only siblings on the dancefloor" Piper felt Johnny's hand slide down and grab her butt as he went to walk away "I'll see you in a little bit" he spoke so eloquently, it made Piper's heart tremble. Not in a I'm in love sort of way, just in a... I need to be alone with that man right now... Kind of way. Piper felt tysons arm plop over her shoulders. She smiled at her brother. As she noticed the other siblings grace the floor. Julia and Raul stood beside each other, Mariah held on to Lee's arm, and two from the Saint SheilD's, all stood around.

"A sibling dance" Dj Jazzman stated as a song all too familiar to Piper started playing. A smile spread across her face as she quickly started swinging back and forth and singing along to the song. Her arm was across Tysons neck and they held hands like they were in a waltz, just moving much faster. Hey brother, by avichii played. Tyson laughed as his sister serenaded him.

"HEEEEEEY brother, do you still believe in one another?" Tyson spun Piper around. This was the first time he had ever legitimately danced with his sister and he was having a great time. A few people with cameras snapped photos as all the siblings danced together.

As the song ended Piper laughed and told Tyson she was planning on going back to the majestics hotel after the party and not to wait up for her. Tyson just rolled his eyes. At this point he had realized that he was fighting a losing battle with this one. They went and sat back at their table. Piper told hilary her plan and hilary pushed her arm. "You're bad!" She giggled. Piper smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just a girl who knows what she wants" the girls giggled together. Another song faded out and started playing and Piper got WAY to excited. Piper looked back to see ray talking to Lee, while Mariah sat with her hand under her chin looking absolutely bored.

"I'm gonna go steal Mariah" Piper stated getting up, leaving no time for hilary to question the hawaiian blader.

"Wanna dance, Mariah?" Her golden eyes glowed, she jumped up and grabbed Piper's hand. Ray and Lee looked ultimately confused as to what had just happened. Piper smiled at the boys and mouthed the words as they played "it's Mr. Steal your girl" Ray got a good chuckle out of that one. He had to admit, the youngest Granger was a lot funnier than her older brothers.

The two girls danced the song away. As it was starting to calm down, Mariah told Piper that ray _STILL_ hadn't asked her out. Piper huffed a bit, "Hes a boy and they're stupid" was all Piper could come up with. "I basically told Johnny he was dancing with me." Piper looked around as a more slow song started up. "Slow dance with me. Maybe he'll cut in?" Piper suggested. Mariah wrapped her arms around Piper's neck, she held her hands on Mariahs hips and the two girls swayed back and forth serenading each other

"TAKE ME INTO YOUR LOVING ARMS!"

"KISS ME UNDER THE LIGHT OF A THOUSAND STARS" the girls giggled as they danced and sang. Piper caught wind of Tyson and Hilary on the floor. She smiled seeing the gleam on Tysons face. As her and Mariah spin around, Piper made eye contact with her Chinese team mate. She tried to signal him with crazy eyes and a stern look with a slight nod. He just gave her a strange look.

"Damn it, hang on Mariah. Stay here" Piper said. She stomped off towards Ray and pulled him up by the collar. "Ask her to Dance. Interrupt us. Ask her to marry you, i don't really care what you do but you're not gonna HAVE the girl if you keep falling over Lee all night. Go." Piper pushed Ray towards the dance floor. She huffed, ploping down in the chair ray was once sitting in.

"He wasn't falling over me" Lee spoke, Piper rolled her head towards the Raven haired man with half his chest out. "Then why are you and I the only ones to have danced with your sister, when you know just as well as I do, that those two should have been together four championships ago?" Piper asked gesturing dramatically to the two on the dancefloor. As Lee went to respond to her, Piper felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her favorite red haired scotsman.

"Care to dance?" Johnny asked, Piper smiled allowing him to help her up and guide her to the dancefloor. Paris by the Chainsmokers was playing. Piper wrapped her arms around Johnnys neck, she felt his hands gently lay on her hips.

"So, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come back to my room tonight?" He asked they swayed to the music, Piper smirked. _/hook, line... And sinker./_

Sounds like a great plan to me"

808070707070897008080808

Thanks for reading guys! This was a REALLY long chapter. Anywho, I have an announcement about the chapter 12. It will be broken into two parts. Chapter 12a is going to be a smutty lemon with Johnny. So be aware that chapter will be Rated M for mature. If you're not into that Chapter 12b will be where you can pick up to continue the story ;-) thanks again for reading guys! Leave a review! 


	12. WARNING: RATED M Chapter 12a

**WARNING:**

 **This chapter is rated M for Mature due to sexual content. In other words, this is a smutty lemon and if you aren't into that, move along to Chapter 12b.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I dont own beyblade or Johnny McGregor. I do own my own personal fantasies about the scotsman and my OC Piper. ;-)

Enjoy the show, my friends. 

8080707080707070708

Chapter 12a: McGregor

Piper gazed upward at the gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Piper smirked up at johnny, grabbing his neck and pulling him down to her level, to kiss his tender lips. She felt his hands slide down her back, down her ass, and to the top of her muscular thighs. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Piper wrapped her legs around Johnnys waist the elevator stopped and Piper heard the doors open.

"I'll just catch the next one" a small voice creaked.

"Good idea" johnny almost growled pulling away from Piper to press the 'close door' button. Piper began kissing Johnnys neck. She heard him let out a small moan, she smirked into his neck and begin to suck on that same spot in the small of his neck, taking little nips to make johnny squirm.

The elevator doors opened on level 18. It revealed a small hallway with two doors. Not that Piper would know that, she was too enthralled in the scotsman to care. Johnny snaked his arm around Piper's waist, as he walked towards the door. He got his wallet outwit of back pocket and managed to pull the key card out to unlock his room. He swung the door open making contact with Piper's lips and tossing her on a couch.

"I'll be right back" Piper smiled as he walked off into another room. Piper pulled her phone out of her clutch, to check quickly. She had a text notification from Tyson

 **Be home TONIGHT please.**

"Damn it!" Johnny yelled from the other room, Piper kicked her heels off, grabbing a condom from her clutch, figuring thats what Johnnys issue was. Piper stood up and undid the button from behind her neck as she slinked towards Johnnys location. Standing in the door way, Piper tossed the condom at johnny, smacking him in the head with it. He picked it up off the ground, realizing what it was, a devilish grin reappeared on the scotsmans face. He looked to Piper in the door way, her dress hanging on only by the waist.

"You know, usually I have to do a bit more romancing than this" johnny chuckled, slowly stepping towards the hawaiian teen.

"Well, I'm not _always_ this easy, I've just really wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you kick Kai's ass like 6 years ago." Johnny was close enough to touch. Piper ran her fingers up the opening of Johnnys jacket, sliding it off his strong arms, letting it hit the ground.

"Oh, really" johnny chuckled at Piper's honesty. He was really beginning to think that this night was going to be a lot more fun than he originally planned.

"You came to my island once on vacation, with your parents, I think." Piper untied Johnnys tie and pulled it off, she began to unbutton his well tailored purple button up. "you were practicing along the beach, which takes a blade with some endurance by the way. You wouldn't have held a candle to me, but I sat back with my friend and watched." Johnny was so intent on listening to her, she was becoming more intriguing by the second. "I was dating another guy at that point in time, had I not been, I would have been all over you" Piper slid the Bladers shirt off his arms, revealing their muscular tone. Piper unknowingly bit her lip, as she traced her finfgers down every ab on the Bladers torso. She felt johnnys hands reach behind her and the back of her dress unzip and fall to the floor. She was now in nothing but a pair of black lace cheeky panties.

Johnnys leaned in and started kissing her again, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Johnny walked her over to the bed and laid down with her gently. He ran his hand down her thigh and to her ass squeezing it. Piper let out a moan of excitement. He continued to run his hand up to her bare breast and squeeze her, then taking his fingers and running them over her nipple. Piper moaned again, she could feel Johnnys cock through his pants getting hard as he rubbed against her. Piper reached her hands down and undid his pants. Johnny slid them off leaving the two bladers in nothing but their underwear. Piper pushed Johnnys shoulder to tell him she wanted on top, he gladly obliged flipping over. Piper kissed down the scots neck and torso, sliding his underwear the further she went down. Johnnys manhood popped out of his boxers briefs. Piper was excited. She started at the base of his cock and ran her tounge, slowly up his member. Once she got to the tip of his cock, she placed it in her mouth, running her tounge in circles around the head. Johnny let out a moan as she began to put more and more of his cock in her mouth. She held the base of his penis in her hand as she began to quicken her speed going down on the bladers dick.

"Fuck, Piper" he moaned as she did her best to make sure he got the best blow job of his life. His fingers slipped into her hair and he pushed her down on his cock, making her deep throat all 6 inches of his cock, he let out a bigger moan, and Piper pulled off him, smirking and sliding of her underwear. She crawled over top of Johnnys body, she was so wet, she'd been dreaming of fucking this man, and never imagined it was ever really happen. She grabbed the condom from the nightstand and put it on Johnnys cock. She placed herself over top of him lowering herself gently on his member. She let out a moan of pleasure. She bounced up and down on his cock, swiveling her hips ever so often. Johnny eventually grabbed her hips and began to fuck her from underneath her. Piper leaned over Johnny when he did this and bit his shoulder, moaning in pleasure.

"YES. Fuck me right there, Johnny" she spoke.

"Say my name again, Piper" he moaned through thrusts. Piper smirked. She liked that he knew exactly what he wanted, and told her.

"Oh, johnny. Keep fucking me" she said. He flipped her over, so that he was on top now, he placed her legs on his shoulders, as he held her hips and thrusted into her.

"Oh, fuck, johnny." She moaned. He fucked her faster. Piper grabbed the bed sheets as she felt herself getting to her climax.

"I'm about to cum!" She screamed. Clawing at the sheets, Johnny moaned as he too, was finished. He pulled out making Piper shiver, and moan again. She had to admit that was probably one of the orgasams she had ever had. Johnny got up and went into what Piper assumed was the bathroom. She closed her eyes and she felt the ceiling fan push cold air onto her body.

"You staying the night? You're more than welcome" johnny asked from the bathroom, tossing her a T-shirt. Piper opened her eyes and stared at his body as he slid on a pair of pajama pants.

"Tyson told me to be home tonight" she sighed as she said it. She really did want to stay, especially since that probably meant a round two, somewhere along the way. She sat up and slid the T-shirt over her thin frame.

"Do you always do what brother says?" Johnny asked. Piper laughed "not always, but I really don't feel like dealing with the wrath of Tyson" she giggled as she said it. Johnny smiled at her.

"I'll take you home then" he said tossing her a pair of pants. She got up and slid her underwear on, then the pants. Johnny gathered up her dress and she slipped her heels back on.

"What an elegant outfit" johnny joked. Piper stuck her tounge out at him, as they left the building.

80808080898989898080808

Thanks for reading guys! This is the first lemon I've written in a very long time, sorry if it sucks. Lol I tried


	13. Chapter 12b

**Disclaimer:**

I still don't own beyblade. 

On with the show! 

808088088808008080808

Chapter 12b: Gab

Piper walked into her home, it was 3am and various people were passed out through out her home. It looked like everyone seemed to have partied a little hard. She stepped over max who was laying smack dab in the middle of the hallway. Piper trecked down the hall, to put her dress up and go to sleep, she opened her door to find ray and Mariah cuddled in close in her bed. Piper chuckled a bit and laid her dress across her desk. Johnny had given her a T-shirt and some grey sleep pants to wear home, and frankly, she kinda missed his presence. She grabbed a couple blankets and closed the door to her room as she left.

On the way back through the hall, Piper covered up her blonde team mate and headed towards tysons room. Maybe he'd let her crash in his room, as she started down that hall she heard squeaking and happily turned her happy butt back around to go back to living room. Kai and Kenny were passed out on the two sofas, there were cups everywhere in the room. Piper sighed and decided she didn't sleep. Sleep was for the weak. She trecked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee, stepping over max's sleeping form once more. She pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and started to facetime Kyra. It was 8am back home and Kyra was usually up early.

"Hey gorgeous!" Kyra spoke a bit sarcastically as a jab to Piper's messy hair. "how was your night?" Piper smiled Seeing her silver haired bestie she hadn't really spoken to her in a few days and she missed her.

"Pretty damn awesome." Piper started pushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I slept with Johnny McGregor" she said smiling. Kyra knew the name but she didn't really keep track of people in the beyblading world. It wasn't really her scene. Piper caught a glimpse of Kennedy off to the side and saw her turn her screen around.

"Damn Piper. He's hot!" Piper giggled.

"I know. He just dropped me off. My room was taken over by ray and Mariah and I'm like 90% sure Tyson and his girl and doing the deed as we speak in his room. I'm not about to crash on the floor so I just decided to be up for the day" Kyra smiled. Picking up her coffee as a nod to her old friend.

"We heard the news! Are you excited to be an official blader?" Kennedy asked stealing the phone from Kyra.

"Hey Ken. Yeah. I'm excited. I need some work though. Im sure we will be starting on that tomorrow... Today? I don't know." Piper yawned rubbing her eye. She heard foot steps coming her way and Hilary peeked around the corner.

"Hey Hil! Guys I'ma go. Have a good day, aloha" Piper hung up her phone and Hilary walked into the kitchen in tysons T-shirt smiling widely.

"Good night?" Hilary nodded her head.

"Tysons passed out. But I smelt the coffee and figured you were in here" hilary said. Piper smiled at her

"Very observant. Had I known everything had been taken over by people I would have stayed with Johnny" Piper said referring to the lack of sleeping space. Hilary giggled as she poured her and her new friend each a mug of coffee. She handed Piper hers.

"Why didn't you stay with him?" Hilary asked

"Tyson told me to be home, so here I am in all my glory" Piper took a drink of her coffee. "he has a nice car though. a bugatti, I think" hilary shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not surprised, his family is loaded" she ran her fingers through her hair and smirked at piper. "so how was he?" Piper giggled and winked at hilary.

Piper clued hilary in on all the dirty details of her evening, about half way through her story she heard her bedroom door open and shut quietly.

"Hey ladies!" Mariah said pulling out a chair.

"Are those my clothes?" Piper asked laughing. Mariah nodded her head. "what was I supposed to do? Wear my ball gown home tomorrow?" She asked laughing

"No shame girl, I'm wearing my one night stands clothes; he ain't ever getting them back" Piper laughed as she took another sip of her coffee.

Piper took in the night her and her new friends gabbing into the late hours of the night, and suddenly, she didn't miss home so bad.

808080808080898080808

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review! I will update soon!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

I'm not doing anymore disclaimers. I will never own beyblade and I will forever own Piper and her friends. *shrugs*

808070788870808

 **Chapter 13: **Roses

As the late night crept into morning, the Bladebreakers all started to arise from wherever they passed out the night before. Kai was the first one up, joining our favorite girls at the table for breakfast. He sat down across from Piper, silently. Piper took in his presence. He was still in his tux from the night before. His hair was disheveled, clothes wrinkled. Piper was in all honesty, surprised her Russian teammate hadn't brought a one night stand over. Piper had always pegged him for that type of guy.

The door bell rang, breaking Piper of her thoughts. She quietly excused herself from the table, to answer the door before they decided to ring it again. Grandpa, thabkfully, had been down the way in the dojo, and got to the man, just before our heroine. Piper opened the door and leaned against the frame. Her grandpa was holding a beautiful vase of, what appeared to be, a million roses. Grandpa signed his name to the man's little pad and he walked away.

"These are for you homegirl!" Grandpa said handing them to Piper, with a smile "Looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer" grandpa laughed as he made his way back to his dojo. Piper scrunched her nose at the flowers, and walked back to the kitchen. She had a lot of questions about these flowers but was, frankly, too tired to answer them. She sat the flowers on the counter and took her seat next to hilary, once more.

"Who sent you flowers?" The brunette asked, ogling the beautiful roses. Piper shrugged and sipped her last cup of coffee. She had finished a whole pot by herself at this point. Mariah got up, grabbed the tag, and read it aloud.

"All it says is Johnny" Mariah and Piper both had a confused look

"Who the hell sends you flowers after a one night stand?! That's so fucking weird" Piper said, laying her head on the table

"Someone with too much money" Kai stated, blandly, taking a bite of his hashbrowns. Piper lifted her head up, resting her chin on the table, staring straight at silver haired man. "Johnny is very arrogant and likes to flash his money. Three dozen roses to a one night stand doesn't surprise me" Piper shrugged her shoulders. She was too tired to really care and was more amused by Kai's opinions on Johnny. She always imagined the two of their personalities clashing.

Ray was the next blader awake. Piper heard her door open and him shuffle down the down the hall to the kitchen. "it sure smells good in here" he said, grabbing a plate.

"Us girls cooked. We couldn't sleep so we decided to be productive" Mariah said, smiling at the Raven haired man. Ray made his plate and sat down beside the pink haired nekojin.

"I've been awake for 28 hours" Piper said solemnly still staring at Kai, well more like his plate of food.

"I'm kinda surprised you're home, when you went with the majestics we just all assumed you'd be back... Like coming in the door now" ray spoke. Piper lifted up and looked at him.

"My brother told me to be home last night. So I came home cause I didn't feel like fighting with him again. However, had I realized everyone was here, I probably would have stayed with Johnny in his suite" Piper explained again. Ray chuckled at her bland explanation. Piper almost turned into a zombie when she was tired. Really like night and day in her personality.

"I changed your sheets and stuff if you want to go lay down, sorry for stealing your room" ray told her. Piper took no time to head back to her bedroom to crash for a few hours. She didn't function well on lack of sleep. As she laid down she heard her phone buzz, alerting her to a text or something. She drifted off to sleep before getting a chance to check it.

88807070808080808

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Responses to Reviews:**

 **Cutetyhil:** my app kinda sucks for updated. I don't have anything in my inbox, but I shot you a message!

 **Guest(Devi):** thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

On with the show!

8080808080808080808

Chapter 14: speechless

 _Piper backed against the wall, all her demons haunting her once more. Piper fell into a ball, on the ground, tattered and torn as she cried._

 _"Pieeeeeeper" a sweet voice echoed. Piper lifted her head to find max standing there stretching out his hand. Piper leaped into his arms and started crying._

 _"It's okay piper, they're gone now" piper snuggled her face into his chest, she couldn't stop crying._

 _"Piper, wake up" he voice faded from sweet echos to sweet, solid sound..._

Pipers eyes fluttered open, as she felt a tender touch on her back.

"Hey sleepy head" max chuckled, piper looked at the blonde sitting next to her on her bed "its time to get up!" His smile was bright. Piper quickly sat up, realizing it was just another nightmare.

"Are you ... Okay?" Max asked, seeing the look of confusion on his newest team members face. She just nodded her head and avoided eye contact with the blonde. "no your not, what's up? Upset cause I'm not johnny?" Max asked with a chuckle, breaking a small smile across Piper's lips.

"No, that's not it, Maxie." Piper sighed. First ray caught her screaming from this damn dream and now max had her on the verge of tears from it. "close the door"

"Wha... Why?" Piper shot max a look and he raised his hands in defeat as he closed the door. Piper thought maybe if she spoke about the dream it would stop. It couldn't get any worse at this point. Max sat back down on Piper's bed, sitting across from her.

"Look, if I tell you what's been bothering me, you CAN NOT tell Tyson, or Gramps, you understand?" He nodded his head, suddenly worried about what he got himself into. Piper sighed and grabbed her phone to check the time. An text message from Moke sat on her screen

 **Damn, slut.**

Piper rolled her eyes and a tear slid down her face. She was so tired of him taunting her with his double standards. She handed the phone to Max.

"He's one of my biggest problems, but let me start at the beginning" a look of sorrow crossed max's face. He sat her phone beside him and looked Piper in the eyes, preparing himself for whatever was haunting his friends sister.

"Our parents divorced when I was about two years old, that's when mom moved me and her to Hawaii. Hiro split his time pretty evenly, but Tyson and I were so young we didn't have much of a choice one way or the other. As long as I can remember, mom was into drugs. Pills mainly. She brought so many guys in and out... Some of them were real pieces of shit. But the one she ended up marrying, he wins the gold medal for piece of shit" Piper paused for a moment to see if she still had max's attention. She did. He was fully focused on her. "After they got married he got abusive... With me and moms. He'd beat her and shove her if she said the slightest wrong thing or if she disagreed with him... Probably about a year after they got married...He started touching me... Inappropriately." Piper stated at her fingers, trying to avoid those haunting memories from flooding back

"Piper..." Max saw tears starting to well up in her eyes. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I tried telling ma, she just... Didn't believe me, and she would throw things at me anytime I tried to tell her again. A few years later, when I was 14... I was raped by two of moke's friends. He swore up and down it couldn't have been them. I started dating Moke at 15... Which you know... He was just... Mentally abusive. I struggled a lot. But I was stupid and thought I was in love... I've had nightmares for about a year... They don't stop... " Piper couldnt stop the tears at this point, they were falling out of her eyes faster than she could even attempt to wipe them away. Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest and let her cry. He just ran her fingers through her hair and rocked her softly. He didn't really know what else to do.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore, not if I or any of the other guys have anything to do with it" Piper took a deep breath in, it'd been a long time since she had been held so lovingly. she rested her head on max's shoulder, he moved her legs across his lap, silently, holding her.

"Did you see johnny sent me roses?" Piper asked giggling a bit, she needed to lighten the mood a bit, max chuckled "yeah 3 dozen of them"

"thats probably the weirdest thing that's someone done after I've slept with them" max laughed. He was glad Piper was lightening up a bit.

"Good to know, I shouldn't send flowers after a one night stand" max said laughing at the blue haired teen. A smile crossed her face, "you don't seem the type for a one night stand, Maxie"

he half smiled at her "I'm not really. I'm more of the romanatic type" Piper whiped her eyes and looked at max. She'd never noticed how cute he was before. He had these blue eyes that sparkled, Piper leaned up, a met his lips with hers. Max tensed up, and felt himself relax as seamlessly. Piper pushes him back on the bed, max's hand still entangled in her hair, the other on her hip. She kissed him deeper, running her tounge against his lips. When she felt him push her off.

"piper, no." Max ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong... Don't you-"

"Yes Piper, I do like you. You're beautiful. But I can't take advantage of you. you're emotionally distressed. You wouldn't have been kissing me like that had you just not told me all that..." Piper sighed. She knew he was right.

"Let me take you out, if you really like me" max spoke so sweetly. Piper was a bit speechless. She didn't know how to react.

"Yeah, sure!" Piper smiled, max kissed her cheek "we will make plans later, if we don't get out there now, Kai's gonna kill both of us" max got up and left. Piper was really thrown for a loop...

80808080808080808

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

On with our show!

8080707070707080808

Chapter 15: weapon

Piper knew she was supposed to be outside with the rest of her team... At the moment she was so mindfucked as to what just happened between her and max, she wasn't sure if she _could_ function enough to blade without telling someone. She sent a quick text to kyra, back home.

 **Bitch. Slept with Johnny last night, somhow end up making out with Max like ten minutes ago. AND HE REJECTED ME BUT SAYS HE LIKES ME!? *Insert upside down smiley face* S. O. S. Halp. Idekwtd.**

 ***Proceeds to send selfie of her and max from the gala since her friends have no.clue who anyone is***

Piper sighed, and got dressed. Black tube top, red leather jacket, jean shorts and a red cap, turned backward. She slipped on her red converse and went out to meet her mates.

"Nice of you to join us" Kai spoke sternly. Piper stopped in her tracks, and bit her tounge. She just joined this team, and she knew it wasn't her place to be snotty, yet. She sighed and took a seat between her brother and max on the dojos stairs. Kai cleared his throat.

"Alright, guys. This new form of competition is going to be very beneficial... And detrimental. We're only going to be as strong as our weakest link" Kai paused and his eyes landed right on the rookie blader. So did everyone elses, for that matter.

"Hello, everyone! I'm the weakest link, how may I assist you boys today?" Piper came off with placing her face in her hands.

"I like her chief, she's sassy." Dizzy spoke from her place in Kenny's lap.

Max tenderly rubbed her back "you just need some more training is all!" He was always so chipper. Piper's thoughts spun. How did she get herself here?

"you have basically no attack skills. We need to weigh down your blade a bit to provide atta-" Kenny started to direct pipers blade turning her on the defensive

"No" Piper stood up, her fist clenched. "I'm not making Drotter heavier. If I add anymore ounces I can't get enough rotation to outlast my competition. That's my whole strategy. I need to get MORE rotation if I'm ever going to be able to best my brother" Kenny looked confused.

"Piper, im trying to help you" Kenny said. "just listen to me, I've made everyones blades to the best of their ability and am constantly trying to make then better. You have the element of surprise, with Drotter being so tiny and weightless, but that's also a huge disadvantage when you're battling people who have a higher offense attacks..." Kenny continued rambling on and on about why she needed to let him 'fix up' her drotter. Drotter was small. A fifth the size of dragoon. But he was a quick little sucker. Making it hard to hit. Piper sighed handing him Drotter, and excusing herself to go get her bag of parts. She slammed the bag down beside Kenny.

"I'm telling you if add more than 3.2oz I'm not going to be able to get any rotation on Drotter. Unless I copy the All-Starz." Kenny looked up at her, confused by her comment.

"What do you mean, sis?" Tyson stood up, walking towards her. Piper sighed with a slight chuckle, opening up her bag of parts, pulling out a soccerball.

" _This_ is my favorite launcher. But I feel like such a copy cat" Piper took drotter back from Kenny, placing it inside the ball. She tightened the loop that hung from the ball around her ankle. She positioned herself Infront of the dish and counted to herself...3...2...1

She pulled her foot back and kicked with all her might. Her ripcord expanding our and her blade flying so fast off the launcher, no one even saw it come off. Her blade hit the dish so fast smoke came flying out from behind Drotter as her spun in circles around the dish.

"Holy cow... Dizzy did you get that?"

"Sure did chief, that form of launch increased Drotters speed by over 80% I suggest not making her mad" dizzy joked. Piper smiled.

"I played mid field. I had to be able to get some distance on the ball, so it could reach our attacker closest to box. They used to call me torpedo leg on my team. One day I decided to try and rig up a launcher similar to Michaels and Stevens from the PPB All-Starz after seeing them compete in the American tournament. It took me awhile to get it perfect, and some help from Hiro. But I finally got it"

"I don't care if you use that launcher, if Drotter goes any faster it's going to be invisible to the naked eye and that could really make for an awesome strategy!" Tyson yelled, grabbing his sister by her shoulders. Piper smiled, in turn grabbing tysons shoulders

"It makes if hard to fight something they can't see!" Piper yelled also

"Which means if we can get your attack up you could come in for a quick kill while they're confused!" Tyson yelled louder

"Which would mean, she's the secret weapon!" Max jumped up, Piper smiled. She couldn't even handle the excitement. She called her bey back to her hand and handed it back to Kenny.

"Make me a weapon, Kenny" Piper smiled at the brown haired nerd. He nodded his head and started typing away at his computer. Piper looked over her shoulder and smiled at her brother and max. A wave of peace came over her. She smiled. Everything was going to be okay.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank y'all for making it this far into ocean waves!! Our story is finally starting to progress! Anyways, on with the show!**

Chapter 16: Conversation

Two weeks have passed, the first day of competition is coming up in three days. Preliminaries. Piper would be lying if she said she wasn't scared shitless. She'd been so focused on training, she hadn't done much else. She had a ton of unanswered messages from her friends back home and she had made exactly zero plans with Max. Although, for the first time in a long time, a really long time, she was at peace with herself. Standing Infront of the dish, none of her past haunted her. It was only her and Drotter, and really that's all she needed. She stood at the beydish once more. Positioning herself Infront of her launcher she took a few steps back, and took a quick sprint towards her ball, kicking it with all her might.

There it went.

Drotter landed in the dish, and no sooner than it did, it was gone, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Piper smiled. The new modifications Kenny made, not only to her blade, but to her launcher as well, finally had her reach secret weapon level. Piper stomped her feet screaming in glory and jumped off the platform running to Kenny to embrace him

"you did it chief!!! We did it!" Kenny let out a chuckle, Tyson wrapped his little sister up into a hug. This was going to be one killer competition.

A little while later, the Bladebreakers had dispersed to go to their own homes, except for max. He had been avoiding talking to Tyson, even though he knew he needed to. He couldn't put it off any longer. By avoiding Tyson he was also avoiding Piper, which was really the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't get her off his mind; but Tyson being his best friend he had to know he was okay with it.

"Hey, Tyson!" Max called out. Piper had just walked inside and Tyson had been on his way to follow her. Tyson turned around, acknowledging he had hear his friend. "want to go to lunch? I need to talk to you" Tyson was ready to go at the word lunch.

The boys sat down at the all you can eat buffet in town. Max was nervous. Where was he supposed to start?

"What's wrong max?" Tyson asked shoveling food into his mouth.

"I want to talk about, Piper" Tyson dropped his fork and looked at max, seriously.

"Is she okay?" Max wrinkled his eyebrows at Tysons question.

"She's fine Tyson. I just. I really like her, man, an-"

"Oh, no. I don't think so man. Last we talked you were still trying to get over Mariam. Remember her? I don't want you or my sister using each other as rebounds. She's not exactly in a healthy mental state either. It just wouldn't be good for the team man." Max looked down. Memories flooded his head of the almost year long relationship he had going with Miriam a couple years back. He'd admit that he missed her. And maybe Piper just happened to remind him of Miriam. It would be easier to tell Piper that Tyson had legitimate reasons for them to not be together and maybe they could just stay friends for awhile. The door to the restraunt chimed and the Saint Sheilds walked in. Miriam in tow behind ozuma, and for a moment his eyes met hers, and for a moment he felt really shitty for leading Piper on.


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Chapter 17: discussion**

A soft knock came at Piper's door. She swung her feet off her bed, treading across the floor. Twisting the knob, she opened the door to reveal her favorite blonde. She stepped aside so he could enter. Max sat down on the side of her bed. Piper closed the door behind her. She had been dying to get ahold of Max since the last time they made out. She walked over to him, a smile on her face, he returned the smile, Piper caught a look that was unusual to max, for a split moment. She brushed it off and sat in his lap straddling him.

"Piper, I-" max started to speak but was caught off guard by Piper's kiss. He should have known this would be the direction this was headed after she sat in his lap. Piper pushed him back on the bed, and max, for a moment, let himself melt into her. His hands holding her hips as she kissed him. He liked how forward she was with him. Max felt his hands starting to wander her body, getting lost in the kiss. Piper broke their kiss, moving her lips to his neck.

"Piper. We can't-" and again, he was interrupted by her lips, only this time he took his hands off her and grabbed her shoulders pushing her away.

"We can't do this." Max was a little out of breath.

Piper flopped over beside him letting out an exaggerated sigh. "I have never in my life had someone turn me down this many times, Max"

This statement made Max chuckle. He turned his head to look at the girl beside him. He was staring at her, taking in every detail.

"As MUCH as I want to, Piper. I had to talk to Tyson first and-"

"Why the hell would you need to talk to Tyson first!?" His statement obviously riled her up a bit.

"Because he's my Best friend, Piper. Because you're his sister. Because, honestly, I don't even know if I'm over my ex, and that's not fair to you. Plus we're teammates, and I don't want things to get weird" Piper wouldn't make eye contact with the blonde. She watched the fan spin around. Max had a point. Didn't mean she wasn't frustrated, but, he was honest.

"that's fair" Piper turned her head to look at him. "sooo... I'm guessing that means friends with benefits is off the table then?"

Max chuckled at her and sat up "again, as much as I want to say yes, I don't think I can" Piper smiled at him and pushed his arm.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 17! Leave a review!**


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Chapter 18:**

The matchups came in. The Bladebreakers sat around the kitchen table listening to the first round preliminaries, they were chosen to fight The justice 5.

Piper sat there trying to listen to Kenny, but frankly, she was too concerned about who she would be battling for her first, real, competition. What if she lost? What if she won!? She had too many questions and not enough answers.

Piper's gaze wandered, like her thoughts.

"Everyone has been randomly assigned their opponent" Kenny continued turning his computer around to show their match ups and their rounds.

Ray VS Brooklyn

Kai VS Crusher

Max VS Garland

Tyson VS Mystel

Piper VS Ming-Ming

Piper scrunched her face. "Ming-Ming!? Seriously?" she knew Ming-Ming. She often visited her home island for vacation. When you're a pop star you can do those sorts of things. Piper has never really liked the girl. She was always too snooty for Piper's tastes. "Dont worry, guys. My battle is in the bag" she spoke to her team. Piper wasn't worried in the least. She was hoping for more of a challenge from her first match up, but there's still a whole tournament to go.

"Don't get too confident, Piper. Ming-Ming is good, inspite of the pop star thing" Ray spoke. Piper smiled at him. "I've battled her before. Her blade responds to her singing voice..." Everyone gave her an odd look. She held up a finger and pulled out her phone. She facetimed Maxine, knowing she was probably the only one up this late back home. The blonde answered, holding a red solo cup at a beach bonfire, it appeared.

"Pi-purrrrr" Maxine purreed, causing Piper to laugh. She only did that when she was drunk.

"Hey, so I need to add you into my team's conversation real quick." Piper spoke as she saw the sand as Maxine made her way to the ground.

"Shoot"

"My first round is with Ming-ming"

"The snotty bitch who thinks she soooo cool cause she's realized a couple of re order" Piper carefully treaded with her response. Her friend was obviously really drunk as her words weren't really what she was trying to say.

"Yeah. Her. Do you remember the last time I saw her?"

"You kicked her ass and she lost her ... Uh. HEY LOUUUUU" Piper quickly turned the volume down on the call. She had lost he friend at this point to her new man of the week.

Piper giggled "Bye, Blondie. Be safe. Use a condom, call Kyra for bail money" her friend gave her a thumbs up as they disconnected. She sat her phone down, and gestured towards it. "her blade couldn't move well in the sand. After our battle it washed away in the ocean. I doubt she even has her bit anymore."

"Don't underestimate her, Piper" kai this time spoke to her. She nodded her head. She understood what this meant for her. A big battle like this was no joke especially since it was her debut as a Bladebreaker.

"The All-Starz will be battling first tomorrow morning, apparently there were 2 last minute teams entered as well, as the team there facing -" The boys all chatted amongst themselves. Piper was excited, sure. But she really felt out of place at these team meetings. Even Hilary seemed more involved than Piper, and she didn't even blade!

Piper watched Hilary interact with her brother. Something switched in her after Tyson finally got the balls to ask her out. She wasn't _as aggressive_ as she typically was, her touches were more loving, even if it was something as simple as her placing her hand on his shoulder. Piper was truly happy for her brother. He seemed more relaxed these days as well, although that could have to do with him getting laid. Piper chuckled silently at her thoughts. Her mind wandered back to the All-Starz. She was interested in seeing their match. She had watched them many times before, because they're _her_ home team, but really, she just thought she might find a hook-up in one of the boys, Michael or Eddy would do. Piper turned her attention to Max, still a little salty over the whole 'we need to stay friends' thing. He was rambling on over something, talking about the team who used to be apart of and different things they may try if they meet in the competition. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he lifted his hands. Piper really wished her brother didn't have to be right about all this.

Something was mentioned about the Saint Sheilds and Maxs body language changed immediately. Piper wasn't so familiar with that team, but suddenly she had a feeling that's where Maxs ex was apart of. Piper's phone buzzed, knocking her out of her thoughts. A text from Mariah appeared.

 **I need you to tell me I'm over reacting**

Piper scrunched her eyebrows together. What would Mariah be overreacting about? Piper excused herself from the meeting, that seemed to be more gossip at this point anyways, followed by Hilary shortly behind her.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked, concerned about Piper and her leaving suddenly.

"Something is wrong with Mariah, not me. I need to call her" Hilary nodded her head, still following the hawaiian bluenette. They went to Piper's room, and closed the door, both girls siting on the bed. Piper dialed Mariahs number, placing it on speaker phone.

"Hey, hold on, let me step outside" Mariah answered, followed by some shuffling. Piper and hilary exchanged glances. "okay, hey."

"What do you think you're over reacting about?" Piper asked

"I'm battling Salima tomorrow" Piper looked confused. She wasn't sure what that meant or why it mattered. Hilarys face dropped, making Piper even more confused.

"So, it'll be okay! Just kick her ass" Hilary spoke to the phone sitting on the bed.

Mariah didn't skip a beat. "Rays coming to watch me battle... What if he sees her and-"

"Hold up! Wait a second. Who the fuck is Salima? Why do we hate her? I have questions." Piper took her hat off tossing it on her desk. She always felt like she could focus better without her hat.

"Rays ex" hilary stated.

"Not _just_ his ex. Ray and I kinda tried the whole dating thing once before and- well. Salima happened" Mariah said, with a bit of a stutter. Piper could hear the insecurity in her voice. Piper suddenly felt for her pink haired friend. She knew what it felt like to feel second best to someone who couldn't even hold a candle to you.

"Well if ray does suddenly fall back in love with her I'll kick his ass. And her ass. There will be a bunch of ass kicking" Piper responded. Mariah and hilary giggled at the bluenette. "I'm serious guys. That shit boils my blood."

"Everything is going to be fine, Mariah, you'll see." Hilary spoke lovingly. Piper drew her legs up to her chest

"And if it's not it will be, because you have good friends" Piper said, Mariah agreed and hilary started a conversation with Mariah about the night after the gala, Piper excused herself to go hunt down her team.

Max and ray were in the living room watching some show, she assumed their team meeting ended shortly after Piper excused herself. She walked Infront of the television to get the boys attention.

"Piper!" Max whined, Piper shot him a look, and he quickly became quite.

"Ray. Who's Salima?" Was all she stated. Max looked at ray who turned white at the mention of her name.

"Just an Ex. She blades for the Psykicks." He stated.

"If she's 'just an ex' why would Mariah be so upset about you even being in the same room as her tomorrow? Mariahs battling her and suddenly, she doesn't feel like you have her back" Piper stood tall, with her arms crossed. She didn't play this game she worried that Ray was trying to pull.

"Mariahs... Worried?" Ray spat out, a small smile coming to his lips. Piper wasn't sure how to read it.

"RAY. I'm serious. If you aren't serious about Mariah, if you think it's okay to play games with her head, it's fucking not, okay?"

"Woah, Piper. It's not like that. I just think it's cute that she's... jealous" ray said shrugging. Piper cocked her head. Jealous? He couldn't be serious.

"Jealousy would be Mariah wanting to claw Salimas eyes out cause she looked at you, tomorrow. Worry is what she's doing right now because she feels insecure because you screwed her over before for this girl. I really fucking like Mariah and I've been where's shes at right now, mentally. Hilarys back there trying to talk her down off a hypothetical ledge. I swear I wish one of my friends would have set my ex straight when I was her. So take care of it ray. Call her. Better yet, go see her. Tell her shes the only one and that _other girl_ means nothing. Tell her you love HER and no one else. And mean it" ray was taken aback by Piper's outburst. He hadn't realized that Mariah was feeling down on herself. Guys aren't wired the same way, emotionally, like girls are. Ray nodded his head and headed out the door, without responding to Piper.

"That was a little intense, sis" Tysons voiced echoed from the hall behind her.

"I'll say" max chimed in, watching Piper's body language.

"He needed to realize she was hurting, and still haunted by his past. She needs security in him." Piper lifted her head up and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **Thanks for reading everyone!!**


End file.
